What you don't know
by XSuicuneX
Summary: Sometimes the truth stares you right in the face and you don't even realise it. At least that's how things seemed to work between them. Made for practice on more 'ellicit' scenes. Set during game. Sheelos though other couples may show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~ Hey, it's your Aunty 'Cune again! ...and I'm so freakin' sporatic with my fandoms I know. XD Welp, I've got quite a little prize here for you...uh, I can't vouch for the quality however. This is essential me practicing my hand at...ah...'explicit' scenes with a bit of story thrown in. So expect smut. Lots and lots of smut.**

**Anyways, on to the story, I've always loved the Tales of Symphonia games. And I always loved Sheena and her awsome awsome theme song. I kinda thought Zelos was...uh...embarrassing and rediculous at first, but then again that was the point of the act, and the couple kinda grew on me lately. Back when I first played it I was more into the relationship between Kratos and Lloyd ('cause I totally called it before it was revieled that they were related) so I guess I didn't become much of a Sheelos fan until recently. Probebly because you don't see how awsome Zelos is until after you beat the game...well, I always thought the two of them had an interesting relationship, and I figiured they'd make a cute couple, so whatever. :D**

**...I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, I recently started playing the game again, and so the concept of the couple and the rest of the characters has pretty much taken over my brain, soooo, I'm into Sheelos now. (I'm beginning to think my plot bunnies have rabid ADD or something...My stories on here are all over the place)**

**So, this little scene takes place before Sheena leaves to kill Colette, and we kinda jump right into the situation because my purpose for writing this story is to practice smut, and I needed to jump in in order to get past the block. XD I stole a line from the OVA anime 'cause I thought it was cute. (She actually is thinking about him and about the time before she left. Awwww...Zelos is so damn pretty.)**

**ANYWAYS, there might be more chapters as I go along practicing different situations for sexytimes (and I should probebly make an account on for the sake of this...since there is far too little fun sexy times between these two...which makes no sense as they SCREAM r-rated stuff.)**

**I should get to the disclaimer before I make an entire page of AN eh? Okay.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Tales of Symphonia or their anime or really...anything of them. I'm borrowing my sister's copy of the game and refusing to return it as the fandom has stolen my soul. (I wish I owned some more of their stuff though)**

**Now, TO THE SMUT!~**

* * *

><p>Sheena concentrated on keeping her moans quiet behind the gloved hand covering her mouth. The man attached to said hand made staying quiet look easy, much to her frustration. To help her focus, she concentrated instead on the sensation of his body moving inside hers, and her own body's reaction to it.<p>

Needless to say, she was glad for that hand. She would've rather the castle servants or guard not find her or their precious 'Chosen' in such a state.

Said Chosen was really impressive with how quiet he was being. Sheena hadn't thought it possible for the loudmouth, but other then his heavy panting, and a few moans, he had been quite subdued as far as sound was concerned. He wasn't silent, of course. Sheena didn't think Zelos was capable of ever being silent.

Another potent thrust had her moaning into the hand again. Aside from indignant frustration at her own inability to be silent, she couldn't help but admire just how damn good the things Zelos was doing to her felt. For all she imagined his boasting and the rumors were false, it seemed this, at least, was true.

Speaking of the arrogant idiot, he bit back a hiss and held her tighter, signaling his getting close. She could feel her inner core tense in anticipation; she loved feeling him come inside her, loved hearing him as he climaxed. When they weren't trying to keep bystanders from overhearing, Zelos could be quite vocal.

His thrusts became faster, more sporadic. One of his arms tightened around her, pressing her back against his chest. She could feel goosebumps on her shoulder blades as they came in contact with the red gem on his chest.

"Ah, Sheena..." He whispered into her ear, helplessly. The hand not preoccupied with covering her mouth moved to grope at her breast beneath her robe, desperately kneading and stroking her nipple, making her give out a muffled moan of her own.

"Oh Martel, Sheena. You feel so good. So fucking good." he kissed and bit her neck, his self restraint over his oft loose tongue waning. A small part of her hoped desperately that no one would overhear. The rest of her loved it.

He hissed again, and she felt him tense before he bit hard on her neck, effectively muffling a rather loud cry as he came inside her. She closed her eyes, smiling inwardly. She'd never tell him how much she enjoyed the afterglow of their couplings. He was far too much of an ego-maniac that she'd rather not add fuel to the flame.

The red haired Chosen slumped against her, using the wall to support them so he wouldn't crush her or cause them both to fall to the floor. Sheena focused on calming herself, which was difficult to do as he was still very much inside her and very, very firm. She waited for him to release her and pull out, hoping she could get out of reach before his usual 'after sex cuddling' was imposed on her person. For someone who claimed he could never be tied down emotionally to any woman, he sure was cuddly and affectionate.

She kept waiting, but he didn't move, and Sheena could feel her familiar irritation with him start to build. With a jerk of her head to free her mouth from his hand she turned to whisper angrily at him.

"Zelos, what are you doing? Let me go already." Instead of answering the Chosen gave her a mischievous smirk, followed by a brush of a gloved finger to a nipple.

Sheena bit her lip, still quite aroused from their earlier activities. She stifled a moan as the finger slowly circled her peak, and glared at him.

"Zelos stop it. Unlike you, I've got things I need to get done, and I can't waist the day catering to y-Ahh!" She bit down on the cry, though it was too late to stop it completely. The red head behind her chuckled, having used the hand she'd shook from her face to rub at something a little more sensitive.

Zelos nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw until he came to her ear. "What was that mission the King wanted you to go on about?" He asked, his voice a low rumble that sent shivers down her spine.

Sheena barely managed to contain another moan, only to let it loose as his finger flicked again against her clit. She could feel him pulsing inside her, though he wasn't actually moving. It didn't help her arousal any.

She squeezed her eyes shut and forced her mind back on his question. "You really wanna ask me about classified stuff while you're doing _that_ at the same time?"

In answer, Zelos circled her sensitive nub, his other hand squeezing and kneading her breast in an almost soothing manner. "Maybe this way you'll give me a more honest answer." He said before he gave her earlobe a light bite.

Sheena let out another moan before turning and shooting him another glare. "Hypocrite." She panted.

Zelos paused for an instant, before giving her one of his stupid idiotic grins that didn't quite match up with his glacier eyes. "Oh Sheena, y'know I'd never lie to one of my Hunnies, and you're my favorite one!"

Sheena growled, literally growled and grabbed at his wrists in vice like grips. "I told you. Never, EVER call me 'Hunny'."

Something flickered in his eyes that Sheena wasn't able to identify, and his smile faded some. "What's the mission about Sheena?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing, the ice in them growing colder. He pulled her closer to him, showing his lean frame to be stronger then it looked.

Sheena was strong too, however, and she fought him, her hands tightening on his wrists. "I told you, you stupid Chosen." She grit out through her teeth. "It's classified, a secret mission. Meaning no one else knows about it."

He tensed at the word 'Chosen' and bit at her neck, ignoring her grip of his wrists as he furiously started to grope her, his gloved hand rubbing her clit furiously. Sheena had to let go and bite down on one of her hands to keep from alerting anyone else in the castle to their activities. He kissed and bit until he was breathing along her ear again.

"You're going to Sylvarant, right? That other world?" Sheena's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't supposed to know about that. Then again, he wasn't supposed to know about her 'mission' either. When he pounced her she'd figured he'd put two and two together, since she was in the castle, which meant that the King had had a mission for Mizuho's resident Summoner/black sheep. However, that he knew about her going to Sylvarant specifically meant he'd gotten into something he shouldn't have.

As usual.

"H-how?" She barely had enough control and coherency to ask that much, let alone form an actual sentence.

Zelos slowed in his furious onslaught, tenderly nuzzling her neck before answering. "I have my ways Darling. And you aren't the only one those Renegades spoke with." Both hands reached to massage her breasts. "You're going to Sylvarant, and you're going to kill their Chosen. Right?" He gently kissed her temple as he spoke those words.

Sheena grit her teeth, utterly frustrated and baffled. "Why ask me if you already knew the answer?"

His moments halted, before resuming like the pause hadn't happened. "Because I needed to hear it from you. I wasn't sure..." He stopped completely, letting go of her breasts and crossing his arms beneath them, keeping her close. "So, you're actually planning on killing someone in cold blood." He whispered, as if talking to himself, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Sheena was confused, often times Zelos acted like he couldn't give a care for anyone other then himself. Should someone die, she didn't think him to be one to mourn. Rather, he seemed the type to simply grin and move on with life. Sure, she didn't think him capable of murder, but there was no reason for him to question her being such. She was trained for it after all, and he knew it.

She was also still very much aroused. The Chosen hadn't moved from inside her, and he was still pulsing, and hard. She had no idea how he could keep a coherent conversation while in such a state. Certainly, she could barely keep her train of thought with the distraction.

"Of course. It's my mission." She focused on his statement, though he hadn't asked for confirmation. There had been the sense of doubt in his voice, and she felt the need to answer it. She could do what needed to be done. She had to.

He didn't speak for a moment. His eyes starring blankly at the wall in front of them. "It's a dangerous mission too. Maybe fatal." Still he sounded more like he was talking to himself then to her.

"Yeah." She answered his unasked question. "It is. I may never come back to Tethe'alla."

She wasn't certain, but something about the way he held her closer after that told her he was worried. She knew it wasn't true, because there was no way the 'Great Zelos Wilder' would ever _care _about someone other then himself, but there were times when she wondered. Times where he showed an odd, possessive, dare she say it, _loving _side that made her want to reevaluate what she viewed him as.

But then he would always ruin it a moment later. Like the true Idiot Chosen he was.

Not a moment after she spoke he grinned a devilish grin and moved his gloved appendage back to play with her clit, his other arching her head back, his mouth going to her ear. "Well, in that case. Might as well make this last one good, eh Hunny?"

Sheena bit back a growl that quickly turned to a groan as she felt him start to slowly move out of her. He thrust, causing her to let out a moan, before repeating the process with increasing speed.

"That's it Sweetheart. Let it out for me." He spoke into her ear, his thumb trailing against her bottom lip tenderly. His other hand rubbing furiously along her clit in time with his thrusts. "C'mon Hunny, you can do it. Just let go."

She squeezed her eyes shut, doing everything she could to keep from making too much noise. Surely someone would hear them at this point, she thought. They'd already been at it for what was far longer then 'safe public sex time' allowed.

"I'm. Not. Your. Damn. Hunny." She managed to get the words out, growling each one with all her building frustration, sexual or otherwise.

He let out a low chuckle. "That's right. You're my Violent Demonic Banshee, aren't you?" Sheena let out another growl at yet another of his hated 'pet names' for her. He responded by laughing again, before re-adjusting his hips and thrusting inside her at a different angle. "It's too bad I can't make you scream here. You're so damn hot when you do." He thrust harder after saying that, causing her to bite at her hand again in order to keep quiet.

He grunted, tensing again before slowing his hand to gently tease and circle her clit as he pounded into her. "C'mon Sheena. Come for me."

She closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt that tight coil in her core reach its breaking point. She moaned loudly into her hand, panting as she felt herself lose to her building desire.

She felt him reach up to pull her hand away from her mouth, causing her eyes to open in surprise. "Wait, what-?" She was so close to the edge, the questions only came from her lips automatically.

Zelos kept his grip on her hand, keeping her from covering her mouth again. "I want to hear you." He whispered huskily.

Sheena shook her head, trying desperately to stave off her final peak, and loosing. "But what about the servants? I can't-" She let out a desperate cry, before cutting it off and biting her lip, a loud groan taking it's place.

"Sheena." The Chosen lowered his face, his hot breath grazing her neck. "Come for me." He grabbed her breast and gave her a hard squeeze, causing her to go over the edge. She let out a loud cry, and dimly she could feel him give her shoulder another hard bite, his own attempts to silence a cry of passion. They held each other, too focused on the intensity of _feeling_ to acknowledge the world around them. The afterglow held them in its tight embrace, and Sheena rode the high for all it was worth.

Unfortunately, that too, came to an end, and she felt the familiar sensation of Zelos sliding out of her, signaling that it was likely time to straighten up and go back to their respective roles of oddly familiar but reluctant acquaintances. Sheena kept up the role because she knew he would never be someone she could trust with something as deeply intimate as friendship, or, dare she say it, _actual _romantic feelings, despite her long abandoned hopes for the contrary. He kept up the role because he was, frankly, an asshole, and was certain to remain distant and unattached in all ways that mattered to everyone around him until the day he died.

She straightened up her clothes and turned back to him, seeing he had already fixed himself back up. It was impressive how quickly he could turn back to being immaculate on a moment's notice. She figured it came with his territory, being high society and all.

"I should head back to Mizuho, to prepare." She said to him, letting him know that there was no way she was staying for much longer then necessary. He nodded, thankfully accepting her statement without much of a fight. Which was good, she hadn't wanted to deal with his whining just then.

She couldn't escape everything, however, as he shot her another of those irritating grins, a lecherous glint to his eyes. "It was good as always Hunny. Here's to hoping we can do that again." He purred.

She felt her face flush as she glared at him. "I TOLD you, stop calling me that!"

He shrugged helplessly and she turned on her heel, tired of it. If he wanted to be difficult, fine. She wasn't going to miss him on her dangerous and possibly fatal journey. Nope. Not a chance.

"Hey Sheena." His voice stopped her before she got far, and she suppressed a sigh, waiting for him to finish. "Do you think you can do it?"

She kept from turning to face him, not trusting herself to keep her lingering doubts from her face. She shoved those doubts to the deepest recesses of her mind, refusing to think about it. "Of course." She replied. "It's my mission."

She had no other choice, after all. Tethe'alla depended on her.

He said no more, just gave a light chuckle, and she left him behind in the castle.

It was the last she saw of him for several months.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think you'd get away from a closing AN did you? Didn't think so.<strong>

**Soooo yeah. As I said, can't vouch for the quality of this one. It was made solely for the smut. Next chapter'll be better hopefully, as I've got more story and exposition planned (since I can't make ANYTHING without putting a more convoluted story into it apparently) and a little special somethin' somethin' with Sheena...I really don't know how many perverts are out there other then me in this fandom. .; This could be interesting.**

**Oh, and if you're hoping for fluffy, sappy romantic moments between them...uh...look elsewhere. These two are downright mean to each other at first. _Mean_. That's not to say that sweetness won't be present subtly ('cause I really can't make them too mean to each other.) And...well...they both do care about the other, but circumstances being what they are...*shrugs* Let's just say I kinda view these two on the rocks more often then not at first.**

**So yeah, rambling again. Review if you so wish, I don't blame ya if you're not too into this one. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I should put up a warning before the sexy scenes, buuuuut, this story's rated M and you all know that it'll be full of smut so I think that's warning enough. If you're too young for this then don't look up M stories...and if you're a bit young for this and looking it up anyways...well...I learned about that stuff from looking up things like this when I was your age so I can't be a hypocrit. XD**

**Oh god I think writing Zelos stuff is rubbing off on me. T.T ANYWAYS, this part is mainly Sheena focused, and has a good bit of exposition so we've got a better idea how those two stand. I can't help it, I just can't do just mindless smut. So I'm making their relationship grow through copious amounts of unnattached sex instead. *blinks* Well, it's good practice.**

**This 'plot' is still following the game, but it's got elements of other things in it as well. That being, the anime, the manga, and some aspects from Rodeo Ride Tour because grasping for Sheelos straws in this universe is fun. Wonderful concepts to play with. So, so wonderful.**

**Anyways, best gettin' to the story before I prattle (lol) you all to death.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's various offshoots. Sometimes I feel like Zelos though...**

* * *

><p>Sheena sat against a tree in deep contemplation. Her dilemma was simple, yet at the same time, far too complex.<p>

It had been an easy thing to accept the mission to assassinate the Sylvarant's Chosen. It had been the best chance she had to regain her honor, to make up for the worst mistake of her life. The Chosen had been nameless, faceless, and since they were supposedly on the pilgrimage at the moment (as Tethe'alla had a marked Chosen as well) then they were going to die anyways. It was just, by having Sheena kill them, Tethe'alla wouldn't decline in the process.

However, that was before Sheena had MET said Chosen, and now she knew her name.

Colette.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Sheena wasn't supposed to trade names with her! What kind of ninja was she anyway? And for that matter, what was up with this Chosen? Sheena was trying to KILL her and she wanted to be friends? What kind of person does that?

It had to be an act, or something. Sheena had seen enough people acting to know that getting her guard down could be what Colette...er...the Chosen was after.

Although...She had certainly seemed sincere...

Sheena had trouble believing Sylvarant's Chosen was real. After all, she was just so...so...nice! And willing to do her duty, even if the end result was her death. She seemed so eager to save everyone; it was like she wanted nothing more then to die to save the world she loved.

She was so, so unlike Zelos.

Sheena flushed, remembering the last encounter she had had with Tethe'alla's Chosen. Zelos was...irresponsible. Sheena closed her eyes and tried to imagine him in Colette's position.

She couldn't, and something in her gut clenched sickeningly at the thought. Zelos in that place, traveling and breaking seals and turning into an angel...

She made a face. He certainly was pretty enough for it, but he acted anything but angelic.

Especially when alone with her.

Her flush became deeper. It wasn't that she had set out to have the...explicit relationship she had with Zelos. Hell, she hadn't wanted anything to do with him at first! He had been so unlike what she had expected the Chosen to be. She had, honestly, expected him to be a bit more like Colette...uh...Sylvarant's Chosen.

She hadn't even known he had been the Chosen when they had first met either. Though, come to think of it, he had been far sweeter to her at first, though he still flirted with her nonstop. She had been wandering about Meltokeo, killing time before going back to the Elemental Research laboratory, when she had nearly run into him.

His first reaction was to flirt with her, naturally, though he had asked if she was alright at the same time. She had been thrown off by his rather 'friendly' behavior so she had automatically gone on guard. Of course, once he had ascertained that she was alright, he had gone into full blown 'charm' mode and shot down all chance to make a good impression on her. It...hadn't been a very good start.

And it stayed that way, with her unable to like such an obvious playboy and him unable to leave her alone. But that was the thing, he _refused_ to leave her alone. Not only that, but despite the heavy flirting he laid on her, he truly had been nothing but sweet and chivalrous. Eventually (she wasn't sure exactly when it happened) he had gained enough of her trust to be called a friend. After that she had started to feel something even deeper then friendship for him, enough to the point where his pestering had turned endearing instead of annoying. She had become _flattered _by his pretty words, and had even started to convince herself that perhaps his flirting with her was different from what he used with other girls. (Not that she'd ever let him know she felt that way. Not a chance.)

They had been close, Sheena had felt that perhaps she had gotten closer to who Zelos really was then anyone else on Tethe'alla had ever gotten before. She had deluded herself into hoping that maybe she'd get the courage to tell him and he would, perhaps, feel the same.

But then he, as usual, ruined everything.

Again, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when it happened, but all of a sudden he started acting far more crass with her then necessary. In fact, he had been downright _mean_ to her more often then not. Teasing her and poking fun at all of her worst insecurities, not to mention flirting with her in such a way that she felt lower then a cheap whore.

Worst of all, though, was when he began to avoid her all-together.

It had surprised her, how much the lack of his presence in her life hurt. Even with his attitude change she had always considered him a friend. She hadn't known what came over him, but not being able to see him, and worse, noticing him _blatantly _avoiding her whenever their paths did inevitably cross hurt more than anything else.

However, in a way it had also been a relief, not having him there to hurt her like he had been doing until that point. Sheena was conflicted, not wanting to lose him entirely yet unable to figure out what to do with his unexpected character change.

She had been near to giving up on him when something...unexpected happened. Sheena still wasn't certain if the event had been a blessing or a curse, as she was still very much conflicted.

It had all started with a shower.

_Sheena had been in the Sybak public showers at the time. The place was high class, but not nearly rich enough to afford private showers for all the students. At the least, it did have a solid wall separating the girl's side from the boy's. As luck had had it, Sheena had been alone when she heard an odd noise outside her stall._

_Thinking nothing of it she walked outside, not even a towel on, her hair dripping in her face. She had thought that it was one of the other female students and she had wanted to get out of there as fast as she could so she didn't have to deal with them._

_She wiped the hair out of her eyes, and at first glance she thought it _had_ been a woman with her. Long wavy locks like that were more feminine in style then masculine._

_Then the color registered, and she felt a brief moment of disbelief._

_Then he spoke._

"_S-Sheena?"_

_She could have smacked herself._

"_GET OUT YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She screamed, quickly grabbing a towel and reaching for the closest projectile she could find. "OUT!"_

He had quickly scrambled out, and aside from a deep blush of embarrassment and anger, Sheena had forced herself not to dwell on it. (excepting, of course, whenever the chance to remind him of it came up. She had refused to let him forget that particular transgression.)

Still, she had felt some sadness then, as the 'shower incident' had been the most she'd heard from him in weeks.

What she hadn't expected was that apparently the 'incident' had flipped a switch of his. He, for some reason, had gone from outright avoiding her to outright harassing and/or 'seducing' her.

She'd become sick of it. Sick of him and his damn bipolar moods with his stupid attitude change. She missed her friend, badly, so with determination that she WOULD get him to take her seriously she hunted him down and cornered him alone to talk.

Sheena flushed, her thighs automatically closing together at that 'particular' memory.

They had 'talked' alright.

_She had been near shouting at him, and he couldn't seem to look her in the eye. Half the time, he seemed distracted, barely able to pay attention to her. It only made her angrier. However, when she called him on it he only had one response._

_He kissed her._

_She hadn't fought him at first because it had felt too damn good to stop. When she did come back to her senses and broke the kiss she still felt that her glare was lacking._

_The fact that she couldn't bare to push him away didn't help her any._

_He looked at her, eyes burning with a fire she'd never seen before. His hands were on the wall, planted at either side of her. He touched his forehead to her's, his heat encompassing her entire body._

_There were so many things showing in his eyes. Desire was one of the strongest, but so was pain, and something else that she wasn't sure she was identifying right._

_It looked almost like despair. Hopeless despair...but that couldn't be right._

_He took in a deep breath, distracting her from his eyes._

"_I want you Sheena." He whispered to her, his voice laced with such intense desire she could feel herself flush in response. _

"_I can't help it." He nuzzled her cheek but she was too stunned by his behavior to protest. "I tried but I just can't stay away from you."_

_He took another breath, this one more shaky. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, so Sheena could barely hear him._

"_For what?" She asked._

_Zelos blinked in surprise for a couple seconds. "I said that out loud?" He shook his head. "Forget it."_

_Sheena narrowed her eyes. "Forget what? Z-" She was interrupted by another kiss, one more heated._

_It took a bit longer to come to her senses and push him away, but at least her glare was more genuine. "Zelos!" She was about to yell at him more but he silenced her with another kiss, one of his hands coming up to caress her face, then he broke contact and spoke before she could. "You want it too. I can tell."_

_Sheena cursed her traitorous blush and leveled the most severe glare she could manage at him._

"_What the hell makes you thinks I do?" She growled._

_He smiled. "This."_

_He touched her. She gasped and bit her lip to hold back a moan. She could feel she was wet and now he could too. The bastard._

_He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "This." Then he gave her another heated kiss, which she responded to helplessly._

"_And this." He growled and pressed himself against her. She couldn't help it, she moaned, the feeling and knowledge of just how turned on he was excited her in response._

"_You _want _it Sheena." He breathed. "You need it. Just let go for me." The hand at her cheek moved to brush at her bangs, the other pressed her hips harder to his, grinding his excitement against hers. "Please." His voice was strained._

_She found her hands grasping his shirt, her eyes going to the gem on his chest. "H-how do I know I can trust you?" She asked on a shaky breath._

_She glanced up only to spot a flash of what she knew couldn't possibly be despair in his eyes. Because if it were, then she'd have to wonder _why _it was there. And if she did that..._

"_You can't." His voice was certain. Without doubt. His eyes turned to ice._

_She didn't liked that. Zelos was...scary when his eyes became that cold. (Though she would later realize that they always had an edge of ice in them, especially when speaking to someone he didn't like.) She wanted to melt that ice, bring back the fire that she had seen. So, against her saner judgment, she kissed him back._

Sheena bit her lip and glanced around her campsite, even though she knew there wasn't anyone around aside from Corrine and her. The little Fox spirit was invisible at the moment, resting in that same place all summon spirits go to when bound in a pact with her...or at least she figured that was where she was.

Corrine being elsewhere was...convenient.

Sheena sighed, feeling her arousal at the memory of that night. It had probably been the best sex she'd ever had up til that point (Not including all the times with him _after_) and he had been so loving, so sweet, so passionate.

Sheena quickly started loosening her obi. Call it nostalgia, but she was homesick for Tethe'alla and, damn him, just thinking of Zelos tended to make her hot and bothered.

After her obi, she worked on loosing her robe, letting out a content sigh as a breast came free. She hmm'd in appreciation as she started to kneed one, letting her head fall back as she reminisced.

Mmm, that night had been wonderful, ignoring the heartbreak and disappointment that occurred in the morning when he'd left her. Still, even with the disappointment, it was a good memory.

The Chosen was in the habit of giving her good, but bittersweet memories.

She freed her other breast and began playing with them both, her fingers circling and lightly brushing against her taught peaks.

She lounged against the tree, enjoying the sensations, imagining that Zelos was there rubbing them instead.

She imagined his hands along her skin as one of her own trailed down her taught stomach. She squeezed her left breast and teased a finger over her covered crotch, sighing in content.

It had been a while since she'd been able to 'let loose' like this. She'd been far too busy tracking the Sylvarants' Chosen's group.

With a sigh the ninja rolled her hips off the ground, shimmying her pants down in the process. She didn't want to take all her clothes off in case she had to straighten up in a hurry. Her eyes closed as she rubbed her hand along her entrance, remembering how it felt whenever Zelos' hand went down there. He always wore his black gloves, so it wasn't exactly the same. Still, she couldn't help but moan breathlessly at the thought of it.

She thought of him, all fire-red curls and glacier eyes and smooth words and dexterous, friendly hands. She thought of how it felt when he teased her, seduced her, took her; as she let a finger tease at her entrance she imagined him doing it, that infuriatingly smug grin on his face the entire time.

She growled, helplessly aroused but knowing how good it was when the pleasure was staved. She whimpered, only allowing herself to brush lightly against her sensitive nub, her other hand lightly brushing her breast's peak in consolation.

"Zelos, please..." So caught up in her imaginary world she didn't realize she was speaking out loud. She could see his reaction in her mind's eye, for he'd done it before. That smug grin would only grow as he held off for that irritatingly tiny bit longer, before he attacked her with all the passion he had.

Sheena held off for that extra amount of time, feeling herself snarl in frustration, before she mimicked her lover and began stroking herself vigorously. She roughly squeezed her breast, tweaking her nipple as her moans and cries went into the night.

She tried to keep herself relatively quiet, as she hadn't wanted to attract any unwanted attention, but she couldn't help herself sometimes. Her hand released her breast so she could cover her mouth, reminding her of the last time they had been together, with the Chosen moving inside her against one of the castle's interior hallway's walls.

She swirled around the nub, feeling herself getting closer as her mind drifted off to her favorite intimate moments with him. Zelos moving inside her, Zelos kissing and biting, Zelos whispering in her ear...

She bit down hard on her hand to muffle her cry as she came, her pelvis bucking into the air as she rode her high.

She slumped back down to the ground, panting, giving herself only a few moments to recover before she put herself back together. She wiped her hand on the ground, feeling herself flush in embarrassment.

He still effected her so strongly...and yet they were nothing more then strangers with benefits. Not even true friends anymore...

Sheena closed her eyes. She was done crying over him, done longing to tie down that wild horse. It was something she had come to terms with long ago. Zelos wasn't made for relationships, not serious ones at any rate. She refused to let him have possession of her heart as well as her libido.

Besides, she had a mission to take care of. So what if it also kept him from having to go on a sacrificial pilgrimage of his own? This was for her, for Mizuho, and for Tethe'alla.

She would not fail again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's that. Oh, for Corrine, I called her a 'she' even though I always thought it was a guy but this manga called it a 'her' so I just decided to call her a her. I don't know...<strong>

**Well, that was Sheena's little spotlight. I would also like to add that I love, _love _the parallels and contrasts between Zelos and Colette, and their respective relationships with their...uh...'important person' or something. With Colette it's pretty obvious that alot of her streangth comes from Lloyd, and Zelos didn't exactly have that kind of person to lean on in cannon. SO, Sheelos fangirls like myself like to alter things a bit and make the ninja and pervert get a bit closer, and BOOM Zelos has himself a Lloyd. XD**

**I just find it adorable and romantic. The Chosen (sacrificial lambs) and thier respective special people. **

**Shut up! It's cute! *blush***

**Anyways, review for Auny 'Cune if you so wish. I think this chapter's a bit better (and maybe less akward) then the first.**

**Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! It's Zelos' turn everybody~ Oh, and more exposition. (Yay exposition~) **

**This feels a bit better story-wise...though the sexytimes feels a tad...off. I'm sorry if Zelos seems ooc. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Zelos Wilder and his..uh...ANGST. That belongs to the people who actually made the game. :P**

* * *

><p>"Oh master Zelos, it would be an <em>honor <em>if you were to accompany me to the summer festival tonight~" A blonde beauty, cheeks flushed in excitement, had her hands wrapped around his arm, clinging possessively

"No, Chosen one! Take _me _instead! _I _would certainly be fairer company~" A brunette before him, fairing worse then the blonde if only because she used that damn _title_.

"Please Chosen one! You know I could make it worth your while." Blondie smirked in what she thought was a seductive way, but instead made her look like a cheap harlot, thanks too all the make-up on her person.

"Oh Chosen, don't bother with her." Brunette waved her hand in Blondie's direction, only to ruin what little points she might have gained by tossing an identical smirk his way. "You know I'd be far more interesting..."

Martel, these women were supposed to be _ladies _weren't they? Zelos made sure none of his exasperation showed on his face as he carefully detached himself away from both of his hunnies. In consolation he gave them his favored charming grin, causing them to predictably swoon in the process.

"Now, now ladies, as much as I would love nothing better then to have the pleasure of _both _your company tonight, I'm afraid I'm going to be preoccupied." His voice was syrupy sweet, honed from years of practice herding catty woman out for his body...or worse yet, the fame that came with him. "I have to do something with the church, Chosen stuff, and unfortunately it's probably going to take all night to get done."

Both women whined and pouted unattractively at him...then again Zelos supposed it _would _be attractive if he weren't so biased. As it stood, these two were in the category of 'especially' clingy and as such he had a tendency to find anything they did unattractive.

He gave them another charming grin. "I know, I know, I hate it too. It's such a boring and long winded ceremony, but it's my duty, and as the Chosen" He suppressed a grimace, glad the word hadn't been coated in venom as he felt it should be, "It is my duty sacrifice some things for the better of Tethe'alla. Right?"

Both women sighed in resignation and, thankfully, let him go. He gave them a consoling smile. "Now, don't look all sad like that, I'll feel a lot better if I know you two will go and enjoy the festival in my place. Can you do that for me, my darling hunnies?"

They perked up at that, smiling and promising him that they would, before they left him to go to his house to prepare for the so called 'ceremony' that, in reality, was just his excuse to sit in at home instead. Normally Zelos did try to go to such festivals to keep up appearances, but tonight he just wasn't up for it.

It took quite a bit of work getting out of the grasp of other such honey's like the ones before, but eventually the Chosen managed it and made it inside his mansion, to be greeted by his ever loyal butler Sebastian.

"Welcome home sir." The elder gentleman said to his oft times wild charge.

Zelos gave the man a grin. "Hey Sebby, it's good to be back." He waltzed into his home and elegantly flopped onto his plush couch. "Phew! Today was a long one! I'm just gonna stay in for tonight." He waved a hand dismissively. "Just tell anyone who comes calling that I'm out doing Chosen-y things with the church and that I'm not gonna be entertaining any guests while I'm away, excusing the 'certain' people we've discussed. Okay Sebbs?" He turned to look back at his Butler, who bowed in response to his orders.

"Of course Master Zelos, however, I must inform you that a...particular guest is waiting for you in one of the guest rooms..." Sebastian pointed up the stairs as he said this, and Zelos made a face.

"Who is it?" He asked, letting a bit of his usual cheerful mask slip in his irritation. He didn't want to deal with this, dammit!

"A..ah..'certain person' of 'darker' countenance?" The words were careful, just like how they always spoke when discussing Zelos' dealings with Cruxis. Zelos sighed. So, Pronyma was making a call huh? Great. Well, at least it wasn't Yuan, or Kratos. Especially Kratos. Zelos didn't understand why, but he could barely stand the man, even though technically Kratos had been the one to teach him how to fight. Yuan, on the other hand, had a bad habit of speaking with him in a condescending way. He wasn't sure what the half-elf's problem with him was, but he figured Yuan was just an asshole or something.

Zelos let out a long sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll go see what they want." With that the Chosen vaulted up out of the couch, and with a bit of grumbling climbed the stairs.

As expected, the scantily clad half-elf was in the room waiting for him.

"Chosen One." She greeted, a smirk on her lips.

Zelos opted to give her a pleasant smile in return, choosing not to show her how irritated he actually was.

"Lady Pronyma! It's been way too long! How's my favorite Cruxis commander doing?" He laid on the flattery, an easy routine, while inwardly hoping she would get to her point soon.

The half-elf's smirk only grew wider. "I see you haven't been 'entertaining' as much as you once did Chosen. Surely I would have expected at least _one_ of these rooms to have been in recent use." She purred.

Zelos refused to allow his rising annoyance to show, instead shrugging indifferently in response. "Well, you know what they say; Always leave 'em wanting more!" He gestured out with his hands, making a grand show of it.

Pronyma only chuckled. "As true as that is, I believe the real reason has to do with a favored ninja." Zelos tensed, angry that they seemed to know so much of his personal life. "But fear not, Chosen. It seems as though you'll be reunited with your little harlot soon enough."

It took every ounce of concentration Zelos had not to loose his temper or his pleasant grin, so he didn't notice that Pronyma's face had turned serious.

"Chosen." She said, reclaiming his lost attention.

"Yes Lady Pronyma?" The red-head's smile grew, but his voice couldn't contain all of his spite.

The half-elf either didn't catch it or chose not to comment on it. "Lord Yggdrasil has a mission for you." She replied.

And so they finally get to the point. Zelos narrowed his eyes, wary of her next words. "And that would be?" He asked.

"It seems as though your Sylvaranti counterpart has taken a field trip to this world. Her and her companions. Your orders are this, join them and keep an eye on them." Pronyma's voice was sharp and businesslike. "Cruxis angels will regularly meet with you in order to obtain reports on what they are doing."

Zelos blinked, taken aback for a moment. "That means..." He didn't finish, his attention returning to a once again smirking Pronyma.

"Yes Chosen." She purred. "They were brought here by your pet ninja." Zelos found himself clenching his fists, and had to focus hard to regain a smooth, cool stance.

"Oh?" He responded, his stance regaining his 'devil may care' attitude. He chuckled. "Heh, I knew she wouldn't be able to do it."

Truthfully, Zelos was relieved. He knew Cruxis would be none too pleased should their 'prized Chosen' end up dead. If Sheena had gone through with her mission...He didn't want to think about it.

Pronyma lifted a brow. "It is a good thing she did not, however the complications of the Sylvaranti in Tethe'alla can not go unsupervised. It is likely that they will come to Meltokio soon enough. Find a way to join them Zelos, and keep tabs on them. This is your mission." She smiled. "Do this, and Lord Yggdrasil shall give you what you desire most."

With that the Desian turned and vanished, leaving Zelos to his thoughts.

"Mission, huh?" He muttered to himself. He recalled another time that word was said to him...It was always a 'mission.' Reclaim your honor, make the village proud, succeed in the mission, save the world...

Kill yourself to save the world...

Zelos sighed and flopped down on the bed. A memory flashed into his mind, one of soft curves and amber eyes. He closed his own and shut the memory and the pain out.

Mission...

It pissed him off. He hated being ordered around, hated people telling him what to do or how he should act. Sure, he could kiss up and follow orders as well as the next guy but still, a part of him chaffed at it. The truth was he had had been perpetually at the whim of a self sacrificing 'mission' his entire life and he was sick of it.

Absolutely bone weary sick of it.

However, working for Cruxis had the potential of cutting him loose from his first 'mission.' If he could keep tabs on these Sylvaranti and do whatever the heck Yggdrasil wanted him to do with them he would finally get what he had always wanted.

Freedom.

He would be free to go where he wanted, do as he wanted, act like he wanted...

He would be free to _live_.

Zelos sighed, his mind going to a place that he'd been avoiding for the past few months.

Sheena... because of this assignment he knew he was going to see her again. There had been something that prompted her to bring the Sylvaranti back, and if he knew his old friend she would likely hang around for whatever she'd started.

A part of him was excited, hopeful to see her again. He longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her, and touch her, and do other things to make her happy. However, another part of him dreaded it.

Zelos was no fool. He knew where their relationship stood. He was the one who kept it that way after all.

He hadn't really planned for things to go as far as they had. His original plan had been to distance himself from her, to keep her safe. His title, his inevitable 'mission' made things very complex between the two of them.

Some would say he already made passes at every woman he met, what made her different, that he felt that way? They'd been friends before, right?

Zelos would tell them that, yes, they had been, but that was before he'd gone and ruined it by falling in love with her.

Granted, he'd always been drawn to the summoner, ever since they'd first met. However he'd convinced himself that it had simply been hormones and had promptly greeted her like every other woman. What he hadn't expected was how so damn intriguing she was, how real she was compared with everyone else in his life.

Not to mention she was so much fun to banter with.

He'd wanted to be closer to her, so he'd pestered and broken through her walls and eventually they'd become friends. Good friends, and he'd been happy with that.

So it'd come as a devastating shock when he realized that he'd begun to care far more deeply for her then he'd expected himself to.

He'd had no choice, he'd needed to cut her out of his life, the sooner the better. He couldn't afford to love. His title, his duty, prevented him. Any woman he'd love would be doomed to nothing but pain and unhappiness.

That was what he did, after all. He just gave pain to those he cared for, Sheena was no exception, and he refused to hurt her like that.

Or at least that was the _plan._

Zelos shifted onto his side and groaned. What a big mess...He'd lost control, all that work and just a single glance at her delicate skin, uncovered, glistening with water, and he'd done the unthinkable. He'd _seduced _her, of all the damn things! Seduced! He didn't even try to make it better by saying he genuinely loved her, it was still wrong.

It he'd really loved her he wouldn't have gone that far, and the fact that she'd actually gone with it didn't make things right.

His only consolation had been that he'd never once lied to her the first night. He hadn't told her everything, couldn't, but he'd never lied.

He'd even been honest when she asked if she could trust him. He hadn't told her she could, even though he'd been planning on going through with his plan to distance her afterwords. Even then, she still went with him, still trusted him with her body, even though he told her she couldn't.

Zelos flushed, feeling himself get excited at the memory. His hormones distracting him from his self pity.

She'd been...far better then he'd imagined.

Still, Zelos sighed and stretched out on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. Still, he'd had to leave her the next day, figuring that if that transgression didn't drive her away for good, nothing would.

He'd hated himself then, but it had been for her sake as well. It was his own fault, really, if he hadn't let his dick do his thinking for him he might have managed to hurt her _less_ if at all.

In the end, though, she hadn't been deterred in the least. Angry, yes, but not deterred.

Zelos smiled at the memory.

_She'd cornered him again, and he was doing all he could to be an asshole so she'd leave. It hurt to see her, so he focused on blocking her out and pissing her off by blatantly ogling her breasts._

_It was working by the steady anger growing in her tone, but it didn't do well for his self control. All he wanted was to touch her..._

_Suddenly, those breasts were pressed against his chest and his eyes were forced upon hers. He blinked, hiding his flustered state behind a perverted grin. "I'm sorry hunny." He said, "Were you saying something?"_

_Martel, there was something wrong with him. The anger in her eyes did nothing to abate his libido. She probably wanted to _kill _him and all he could think to do was to pin her to the ground and take her right there._

_Still, she'd managed to get some of his attention, so he actually listened to her when she spoke next._

"_Listen you stupid pervert, I KNOW you're an asshole and it's not like I'm expecting anything deeper then mutual gain here. So..." She hesitated, and a bit of his lust abated at the pain in her eyes. "So if you wanna keep doing..." She pressed against him, eliciting a gasp from his throat. "This, then I won't say 'no.'" _

_He gulped, wrenching his attention away from the soft female body against him. "I didn't think you were made for casual sweetheart." He said, schooling his face into a neutral expression._

_There was a flash of something before her amber orbs cooled into resolute confidence."Maybe I'm made of more then you thought." She said, narrowing her eyes. "What about you?"_

_Zelos snorted. She had to ask? "Hunny, I'm not made for _relationships_. My heart just can't be tied down to one." A lie, for she'd already taken it, stole it away in the night. He couldn't let her near enough to know that however. Couldn't let her see the hole where it used to be._

_She didn't look surprised. "Of course, why would you be any other way?" She muttered, her face tilted away for a moment before turning back, her hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. "Fine, I understand. I won't ask your heart to be tied to me."_

_Oh Sheena, if only you knew, he thought._

"_However," She added. "I have a condition." A thigh slipped between his legs and Zelos swore he died a little. "This?" The thigh moved, and he found himself grasping her arms tight, his mind struggling to anchor itself. "This is mine. You can flirt all you want, but if we're gonna keep doing _this_." She pressed against him again, nearly shattering all self control he had left. "Then flirting is ALL you'll do, get it?"_

_He laughed, he couldn't help it. "I always knew you were possessive." He smirked, brushing a hand along her cheek. "But as much as I love the way you think, the fact remains that I can't be yours." Could never be hers, no matter how badly he wanted it too. "Why bother at all?"_

_Sheena reached up to grasp his hand, squeezing it in what he would've thought were a loving manner were it not for the hard edge to her face. "It's simple Zelos." She spoke in a syrupy sweet voice, much like his hunnies in Meltokio. "If I can't have your heart, then I'll take what I can get."_

_He felt sick, but she wasn't done yet. Her lashes fluttered. "Besides, I have the same _needs_ that you do, so why shouldn't I have this part of you all to myself?" Her face lost the simpering nature, returning to stone. "So if you want me, you can have me, but_ only_ me. Got it?"_

_He shook his head, grinning helplessly. "I don't think you quite understand what a 'casual relationship' really entails hunny." _

_She growled at the pet name and pressed herself harder on him. "Oof!" He grunted. "N-now, lets not be violent my banshee-" Another shove, and Zelos found out just how 'comfortable' tree bark actually was when pushed up against it._

_He gasped. "Alright, alright!" She let off the pressure against him, and he sighed in relief._

_He took a good look at her, really looked at her...and saw that she was serious. She _did _want it, even though she'd never truly have him..._

_Zelos felt sick, he felt like the biggest jerk of all. If he were _any _kind of decent man he'd walk away. It would be so easy too, he'd make some flippant comment,likely insult her, and she'd leave him, probably for good._

_He should've walked away, but he really was an asshole. So he didn't._

_She felt so good against him, the thigh resting casually between his legs, her breasts pressed so nicely against his chest. He couldn't leave, not without tasting her again, without breathing her in again, without hearing her loose control again._

_He could never truly have her._

"_Alright then sweetheart."_

_But..._

"_Looks like we have a deal."_

_He'd take whatever he could get._

Zelos groaned, frustrated and turned on by the memory. He ran his hands through his hair and sat up on the bed, a wry grin on his face.

It was all well and good to regret his assholish choices in the past, but it didn't really mean much if he kept making _the same damn choice every time he was near her._

"Some Chosen." he chuckled and stood, stretching languidly.

He certainly didn't feel 'pure' or 'saintly' or whatever else the 'savior of the world' was supposed to be when he was bending her over and penetrating her every free chance he could get.

He loved her, he was desperate to be with her, but by Martel he was such a horny dick whenever he was withing ten feet of her.

It was no wonder she didn't trust him anymore...

Zelos shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind. It did no good to beat himself over what had already happened. He couldn't change it, no matter how much he wanted to, so why bother?

He'd beaten himself up enough for today, it was time to take care of a 'problem' and get ready to meet up with the Sylvaranti.

Zelos felt dirty, thanks to his uninvited guest earlier, so he decided it was best to wash up in the shower. He mentally debated and opted for a warm shower instead of a cold one.

It'd been too long since he'd taken care of himself, even though one would think with his favorite Ninja off in another world he'd have taken to 'himself' far more often.

Well, he'd been busy, and thanks to the guilt he tended to feel when it came to her, if she wasn't there to distract him physically he had a tendency to stave off on taking care of himself. Needless to say cold showers were usually his choice.

However, she was _home_ now, and he had a feeling he was going to be meeting up with her in the near future. He didn't want the first thing that happened between them to be him pouncing and bending her over (Like he'd done the last time they'd seen each other, when he hadn't seen her for a while and had been pent up. While he'd been _planning_ on confronting her and asking her about her current 'mission' face to face, just one look at her and his libido had taken over.) No, he didn't want that. Despite what their relationship was, they'd been friends once, and he cared about her too much to welcome her with demands for a quickie. Zelos thought it best to take care of the need NOW, so he didn't end up demanding it from her later.

That, and he wanted the next time to go longer then a quickie. Much, much longer. They had a lot of time to make up for after all.

He knew Sebastian would be busy with dinner, so he'd been uninterrupted for the most part as he'd gotten ready in his private bathroom. His first order of business had been to take care of his hair, his mind wandering as he soaped up the fire-red locks.

Goddess he'd missed Sheena. He wanted to see her again with such a painful intensity it hurt. He always felt that way when it came to her, though he'd been extremely careful that he never showed it. Sometimes he'd wonder if the only reason he wanted her had warped into him wanting her for her body, like he acted he did. It was the pain that showed him otherwise, the emotional pain that reminded him that, yes, he needed her for much more then his lust.

The idea of never seeing her again hurt far more then the idea of never having sex with her. The past few months had been, in a word, hell for Zelos.

He closed his eyes under the streams of liquid, a hand trailing slowly down his chest.

He shoved the thoughts out of his head. She was home, back in Tethe'alla, and _safe_. Or at least he hoped she was safe. He didn't know what punishment the ninja of Mizuho would inflict on her for failing to complete her mission, however he did know that it wouldn't be fatal (at least not until she made her report to the King, and he could at least talk with her and find out during that.)

Enough. He was done thinking and worrying, he needed to take care of this, and then he needed to take care of the Sylvaranti. His hand kept trailing until it came upon his member, firm and ready, and he sighed in content as he grasped it.

"Sheena..." He sighed, everything else in his mind driven out by thoughts of the beautiful ninja. He slowly stroked himself, his other arm propped against the wall in front of him, holding himself up under the shower spray.

"Oh goddess Sheena...I missed you." He'd never really been one to stay quiet. He'd always been vocal, whispering dirty phrases into a woman's ear or crying out his pleasure, it just was part of who he was. Sheena had a tendency to be vocal as well, much to her frustration. He smiled, recalling her banshee cries turning into moans and cries of bliss after he was done with her.

He stroked harder, still remembering her cries even after months of her being away. It always amused him how much she hated making noise, her determination to be silent during their fucking apparently due to her pride as a ninja, or something like that. It didn't matter, he loved hearing her, and loved making her cry out no matter how much it irked her.

"Sheena, I want you...so much." He wanted to touch her so badly. "I want to..." Her soft, warm skin, shivering as he caressed it. "Fuck..." His strokes became faster, and his mind raced, remembering all the moments he was intimate with her.

In his mind, he imagined seeing her again, just as strong and vivacious and _real _as she always was. He imagined touching her, all over, brushing his hands along her soft breasts. He imagined the fire burning in anger in her eyes, only to be transmuted into flames of passion as he cajoled her into, not a submissive state, but a desiring one.

"Oh goddess..." He slowed his strokes, wanting to stave off his peak a bit longer. He'd kept his mind from her for so long, too long, that thinking about her again felt almost like she'd already come back and he could just waltz over to the Research Lab to see her. It'd hurt too much to think about her and not know if she were still alive, but she was _back _and he'd be sure to keep her safe in whatever way he could once he met back up with her.

His mind raced, running free from the usual restraints he placed on it. He imagined pinning her to a wall again, this time letting himself say to her what he _wanted _to say instead of only what he could.

" Sheena..." He panted, his hand closing tighter around himself. "Do you know what I want?" The hand on the shower wall slowly curled into a fist. "Do you know what I wouldn't give to have you?" His strokes became a little faster. "Every last inch of you?" He let out a low moan. "Goddess I want you here now...I wanna touch you...taste you...fuck you..."

He felt his forehead press against the wall, his arm having bended as he lost himself in his lust. "No one..." He loosened his grip, making long strokes. "No one'll touch you but _me_." Because she was _his _damn it. Back in his mind, where he'd locked away his possessive side because of how hypocritical it'd be of him to be possessive, she was _his. _His to protect, his to love, his to _fuck_, his to fight, his to have...

His member gave a twitch, and he halted in his strokes, squeezing it. "Fucking hell Sheena, you're gonna scream when I see you next." He kept squeezing, just thinking about the feeling of moving inside her, his imagination repeating his last experience with the ninja, only this time in a place where they could be as loud as they wanted.

"Fuck..." His thumb moved to brush against the head, sending a jolt through his body. "Oh fuck..." His peak hit him, his member pulsing beneath his hand as it shot his essence against the shower wall. He stroked it, quickly, trying to keep the warm feeling of his climax going for as long as he could.

"Fuck, sheenaaaa..." He sighed and fell against the wall, letting go of his member as he waited for feeling to return to his extremities.

He panted, his blood pounding as he rested under the spray. He'd needed that, badly. Though he was certain it'd possibly still be a while before he saw his ninja hunny again. He'd probably have to repeat the process, how he was going to do that while babysitting a bunch of bumpkins from Sylvarant was the real mystery.

He chuckled, perhaps he hadn't helped matters by rubbing one out as much as he thought he would, he still wanted to pounce her the moment he saw her...now more then ever.

He shakily got off the wall and began to finish cleaning himself up. A part of his mind wondered what the Sylvaranti would be like, but he wasn't expecting much. He was especially curious about his Chosen counterpart. What was she like?

More importantly...what would she be like after having completed the Angel Transformation process?

He sighed and mentally shrugged. No point in worrying over something that he hadn't had the displeasure of witnessing/experiencing yet after all. He'd babysit, do whatever the big angel upstairs wanted him to do with them, and possibly learn a bit about his unpleasant fate in the process.

Oh, and of course if he were lucky he'd get to be with Sheena again. That was always something to look forward to.

All in all, it looked to be an interesting journey. Zelos couldn't say why, but he was...kind of looking forward to it.

He figured he was just getting sick of Meltokio. That had to be it.

Oh, and seeing Sheena again.

Mostly seeing Sheena again...

* * *

><p><strong>Good god Zelos is emo when I write him. I mean, to his credit he's not IN YO' FACE emo, he keeps his emo all contained. However when he's by himself I think he lets ALL that emo out in order to beat himself up...I honestly think his character isn't nearly as selfish as I made him to be in this story. I mean, he's a dick, but I think he'd have a bit more restraint.<strong>

**ANYWAYS, review is you so wish. I'm kinda surprised that I've got people lookin' at this one. O.O No reviews for so long, and now I have alerts and stuff...well, I don't blame ya for not picking this one out, it kinda got off to a rocky start. XD That and this is a VERY SEXY STORY. It's porn, something we keep in the back of our computers so the parentals won't know. :P**

**Next chapter they're together again! How WILL those two handle a reunien when they have a chance to be alone? We shall see~**

**'Cune out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Cune here! And I apologize profusely for the length of time it took to bring this chapter out. I don't know why, but Zelos chapters are rediculously difficult for me. **

**Expecially with the sexytimez...it was weird. I was like, Zelos, why are you holding back on sexytimez? Give me pron! **

**And He just looked at me like I was insane or something...which, technically, I kinda sound like I am right now. Then he mentioned that this was HIM and there was no reason why he WOULD hold back the sexy, then Sheena just told me to go with it, so I did...and this is the result.**

**Actually I think the sexyness in here was pretty damn good.**

**Eh, see for yourself. TO SMUT!**

* * *

><p>She'd changed on him...<p>

That was the one thing that went through Zelos' mind whenever he looked at the Ninja while wandering with their merry band of bumpkins. She'd changed, her eyes were a little bit brighter, her stance a little bit stronger, her self esteem...

She'd summoned Undini, a Sylvaranti Spirit, without a second thought. He _knew_ the story of Volt, was there when she'd sworn to him that she'd never make the attempt again. Yet she'd summoned, and while he was grateful to not be subjugated to a watery grave, it served to prove yet again that she'd changed on him.

He could only blame one person.

Lloyd.

The swordsman was clearly from a different world, and Zelos wasn't even sure if that world was Sylvarant. Certainly,the elvish professor Raine didn't seem to have the same...views the country boy did. He was so different; Dumb as a brick, yet brilliant; Childish and naive, yet oddly mature; Idealistic, yet practical...

It was enough to make Zelos smack himself every five minutes with every other word from the brunette's mouth, but strangely enough there was something so...magnetic about the swordsman, and Zelos couldn't help but begin to _like _him.

It made perfect sense that Sheena had started to fall for him.

Zelos shook the thoughts away, forcing his attention back to aiding the other six, four from Sylvarant, then Sheena and an oddly taciturn girl named Presea, in setting up camp in the Garrochia forest.

He'd seen it, clear as day, she'd begun to fall for the swordsman. It wasn't that hard to see why either; Lloyd was reliable, and childishly charming, and he was adorable, girls had a tendency to like that in some men.

Plus, Lloyd was _honest, _and kind heart ed, mostly to a fault. What you saw with him was what you got.

Zelos was nothing like that.

The Chosen admitted it to himself, he was jealous He was _very jealous_, though he firmly reminded himself that he didn't have any right to be.

When Zelos had seen Sheena after Martel knew how many months, the first thing she'd done was speak the boy's praises. Her eyes had a light to them, and a fierce determination Zelos hadn't seen before.

She'd never been more beautiful, and it was Lloyd's fault.

The sad thing was, he hadn't missed the utter tenderness and love the swordsman showed Colette, the blonde doll-like Sylvaranti Chosen. If he hadn't yet declared his love for the girl, then it was only a matter of time. And still Sheena looked to Lloyd with those eyes...

He was loosing to a love triangle. A freaking _love triangle_ and _Sheena_ was the odd man out.

Of course Sheena would go for someone as upfront and honest as Lloyd. There would be no guessing games with him. No 'deals,' no false smiles, no perverted comments...

No empty, lonely nights and broken promises...

Zelos sighed. This was the bed he'd made, he might as well go lie in it. He played his role, casually teasing the men and blatantly flirting with the women while all the while keeping his tender feelings for Sheena under wraps. Of course he found himself teasing and flirting with her almost twice as often as with the other women, but he really couldn't help it.

Zelos gave another mental sigh and set his mind to focusing on what was in front of him. The party had been on their way to Ozette, to drop off the rather machine-like Presea and to see a dwarf by the name of Altessa.

In order to get there however, they had had to go through the maze-like and ultra creepy forest first.

Needless to say they were lucky that both Sheena and Presea were familiar in navigating it. They'd be hopeless otherwise.

The Chosen tilted his head towards where he heard Lloyd and the others choosing the night watch, and smirked when he noticed the lack of enthusiasm on his and the elf kid 'Genus' faces.

They apparently still bought that old ghost story he'd told them. This assignment from Cruxis was too easy.

Speaking of Cruxis, Zelos turned to glance at Colette and her ever present blank gaze. According to Lloyd she had become like that due to the regeneration ceremony.

Zelos shuddered, yet another reason to get out of this Chosen business soon as he could.

"So, who's gonna be cooking dinner tonight?" From the sound of his voice, Lloyd was showing to be one of those 'quick to rebound' kind of characters...however Zelos had also noticed that the boy grew bored rather quickly. (The Grand Tethe'allan Bridge was dull, sure, but even he had taken a few minutes before he got tired of it. Lloyd hadn't even gone ten seconds before asking when the bridge would end.)

"I'll be glad to." And that would be Raine volunteering for the chef's spot. Zelos was curious to note that the most 'motherly' of the group had yet to cook. A part of him was curious to see what kind of meals she could come up with.

...or at least he thought he did. Lloyd and Genis hadn't wasted a moment before quickly denying Rain's generous offer while Genis himself took the job. Then again, when Zelos thought about it, there did seem to be a pattern with everyone keeping the kitchen implements as far AWAY from Raine as possible.

He wondered if she was violent with kitchen knives or something. Ah well, another mystery to solve for another time.

It was during this amusing spectacle that his eyes were drawn, once again, towards the girl who continuously haunted him. Sheena seemed just as eager to keep the Cool Professor away from the cooking duties as everyone else. She also seemed to be lost in thought again, as she was wont to do. He wondered if she was brooding about her past, or possibly about...

His mental 'clock' told him he'd been quiet for way too long, so the Chosen readied himself for another stupid comment (possibly a lewd innuendo to Sheena, his building sexual frustration always helped him to come up with those) when his voluptuous hunny decided to stand up.

She caught everyone's attention, which really wasn't surprising. She always claimed she was plain in looks, but she'd always had such a noticeable _atmosphere_ around her that Zelos wondered why she hadn't been snatched up by some other guy who was far more deserving of her attentions yet.

A guy like Lloyd, Zelos mentally cringed.

"I'll go and get the firewood." The ninja said, before heading out into the forest.

Everyone watched her go but then returned to their various tasks without comment. Everyone except for Lloyd. "What's wrong with her?"

Raine piped up. "She probably has something on her mind, being back home. We should leave her alone for now."

The brat chose to speak up as well. "Yeah, Raine's right. Sheena'll come to us when she's ready Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled at his friend. "Yeah you're right Genis, that's probably for the best. Sheena does like to keep her secrets."

Zelos kept his comments to himself. Never mind that _he _knew Sheena better then any of them, and he'd _always _known it was a bad idea to let her brood. For as long as he'd known her she'd always held this masochistic tendency to make herself even more miserable when depressed. Almost as if she were still punishing herself for her past, or something like that.

Zelos stood up, he'd been silent a bit too long, time to get back into his 'chosen' act and possibly get a moment alone with Sheena at the same time.

"Seems I might as well go make sure my sweet Ninja hunny doesn't hurt herself!" He grinned, inwardly chuckling as everyone else predictably turned to gape at him. (Sans Presea, who didn't care, and Colette, who _couldn't _care.)

"Zelos!" Raine chastised. "What did we just finish saying?"

Lloyd chuckled. "Somehow I've got a feeling you flirting with her won't cheer her up."

"You got that right." Genis grumbled under his breath.

Zelos let none of his true feelings show, although, really? They'd barely known him a month, hardly two weeks, and they had him figured out? Sure, it was pretty obvious he and Sheena weren't exactly on the best terms but they had no idea...how could they?

People were all the same, show them some bells and whistles and they didn't bother to look deeper.

Still, sometimes it was fun to play along with their expectations.

He kept his grin in place, though his eyes got an edge to them. "While that's probably true, I've never known Sheena to be particularly _alert _when she's brooding over something, and while she might not be _happy _she'll at least be paying better attention to what's outside of her." Or what's inside of her, if he could play his cards right. "That, and if I'm lucky I'll score some points and she'll fall head over heels in love with me! Ah haha!" He laughed, letting his 'Chosen' face show.

Everyone groaned, and satisfied with his act the Chosen took off looking for the Ninja.

It didn't take longto find her, and from the muffled noises he was hearing she was busy talking to Corrine, her little fox summon spirit. Zelos ducked behind a tree, honestly curious about what was bugging her, but knowing she'd never let him know any other way.

"I don't know Corrine." Sheena said to her. "I just don't wanna fail again."

Zelos looked down. So...she still feared failing so much? It seemed not everything had changed.

"But Sheena..." Corrine's tiny voice was concerned. "You made the pact with Undine. You'll be fine!"

He could almost see her in his mind, shaking, eyes shut as she tried to find that steel core inside her so she could regain her control.

"I, I know." her voice trembled a little, and what he wouldn't give to be able to hold her. "I'm just worried."

"About what?" Corrine's voice again, the tinkling of bells signaling her moving closer to the summoner.

"About Colette, about Tethe'alla, about Mizuho..." Sheena made a frusterated noise. "About this whole situation!"

Another sound of bells, and Zelos longed to know what was going on. "Sheena..." Corrine's voice was hesitant. "Are you...worried about being around Zelos?"

Zelos froze, his ears straining to hear every little detail of the conversation. He didn't have to wait long.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sheena laughed, nervously scoffing. "Why would I be _worried_ about being around that idiot? He's obviously no different then he was before." She muttered under her breath. "Though if possible he's gotten sluttier."

"But Sheena," More bells, Corrine again. "You always get so nervous whenever he's near you."

"_Nervous?_" Sheena sounded flustered, and Zelos didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I don't get nervous around him! I..." A sigh. "I just don't know what to think about him anymore. He's changed so much."

Zelos shut his eyes, willing his heart to stop hurting so intensely. Yeah, he'd changed. He changed and it sucked and there was _nothing _he could do about it.

And now she was changing, changing for the better, and he couldn't join her. There was nothing he could do about that either.

"In any case." Sheena resumed speaking. "I've got way more important things to be thinking about. The _last _thing I need is to start letting Zelos get under my skin."

He'd heard enough. Zelos turned and made his way into the clearing she was at, purposefully making it so it seemed he'd just stumbled into where she was.

"Sheena!" He put on his usual cheerful grin. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

He found her in a kneeling position, from which she'd promptly jumped up into a defensive stance the second he came into view. Her body relaxed once she recognized him, but only minutely. Of course.

"Zelos." She narrowed her eyes, turning into the emotionless machine she'd become lately whenever they were alone. "What are you doing here?"

Zelos refused to let her callousness get to him, no matter how much it ached to see her distance herself so completely. "I just thought you might want some help, is all." His grin widened. "That, and you seemed to have something on your mind, so I came to check up on you."

A flicker of surprise flashed on her face, before wary caution replaced it. "Oh?" She said. "What gave you that idea?"

This was so stupid. "Hunny, how long have I known you?" Really, she goes away for months, worrying him sick, and she comes back treating him like some fucking ticking time bomb? He shook his head. "I think I'd learn by now when something was up." Then, because he still had to keep up his charade, he showed her his false grin again. "I mean, the Great Zelos has to take care of all his hunnies! Why wouldn't he know when one of them was upset?"

She shook, a bit of her cold emotionless shell cracking under her anger. "I keep telling you and telling you," She growled, fire glinting in her eyes. "I'm not one of your hunnies!"

Zelos' smile turned into a wry grin. At least she wasn't as distant anymore. Anger was better then no emotion at all. "What's wrong Sheena?" He repeated his question, even though he already had an idea, there was a difference between what was actually bothering her and what she'd be willing to tell him.

Sheena huffed, obviously irritated with his ignoring her statement. "Nothing that you'd care about." She grumbled.

"Oh?" The chosen took a few steps towards her, an edge to his voice. "There's at least one thing I care about." He started to lift a hand to caress her cheek, before she moved to smack it away.

"Like I'd believe that." She scoffed. "Don't do this to me Zelos, there's more important things to deal with right now."

He took another step towards her. "'Important things?' We're babysittingthese guys Sheena."

Sheena growled and turned away, frustration clear in her stance. "Like I said, you wouldn't care, or understand. You can't possibly know what Colette..." Her voice faded, halting her reprimand.

Zelos furrowed his brow in confusion, then mentally shrugged before moving and firmly wrapping his arms around the back of her.

Sheena sighed, snapping out of her momentary daze. "Zelos..."

"If I have to watch you move around with that gorgeous body any longer without being able to touch it, I'm going to go insane." He whispered in her ear, his voice husky.

He felt her shiver slightly, and he grinned to himself. She seemed to want him too, despite her outward desires. Or at least her body wanted him... He could work with that though.

"I..." Sheena's voice shook, so she swallowed and tried again. "The others'll be waiting for us."

Zelos frowned, the image of a certain red-clad swordsman coming to mind at her words. He hugged her tighter. "You mean Lloyd'll be expecting us back."

Sheena tuned her head to try and look at him. "What are you talking about? What does Lloyd have to do with this?"

He ignored her and continued "Relax, your supposed to be getting firewood, I'm supposed to be helping you. If we come back without it they'll just assume that I distracted you again." He leaned closer to her, his next words breathing warm air onto her neck. "They just won't know exactly _how _I'm distracting you."

Sheena let out a small gasp before quickly closing her mouth and muffling it. "Why don't I just smack you off me instead?" Her voice sounded slightly strained.

Zelos chuckled, moving his lips to brush against her ear. "Good question, why don't you? We haven't gotten that kinky yet." His right hand moved to brush underneath her breast. "Could be fun."

Sheena huffed and broke away from him, whirling around with fire in her gaze. "Zelos! Mmph!" Her eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard as the red-head before her swooped in and gave her a desperate kiss.

For her part Sheena didn't fight him. She gave into it, moaning deliciously against his lips. Zelos felt giddy, putting as much of his pent up passion into it as he could.

A small part of him wondered where the hell Corrine went. The fox seemed to have vanished not long after he'd come upon them in the clearing. He pushed that corner back, figuring she'd just poofed into a cloud of smoke to give them privacy or something. That was what the spirit had done before after all. (Though the first couple times that he and Sheena started to get intimate when the fox was around, he'd had to assure her repeatedly that he wasn't going to hurt the Ninja...physically at least. Emotionally was another story. He was lucky Corrine seemed to understand the whole 'mating without strings' thing...or at least he thought she did. Either way, he'd managed to gain her trust enough so she didn't bother them during.)

Sheena's moans brought his mind out of its wandering, so Zelos went back to fully focusing on just how damn good it felt to hold her again.

She tasted so good, he bit down on her bottom lip and sucked, causing her to moan unimpeded. She _sounded_ just as good as he remembered.

His hands moved down to her lower back and he pulled her body against his, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her.

Sheena broke the kiss, her golden eyes dilated with desire. He could see her struggling to regain control of herself, and gave a smug grin.

She growled, though the effect was ruined.

"Dammit Zelos," She said in frustration. "Get off me!"

Zelos narrowed his eyes before pressing forward until he had her against a tree, his arms to either side of her, reminding him of that first night so long ago.

He gave her another kiss, this one slow and sensual, ending too soon and leaving her gasping for air.

"Make me." He dared her.

She hesitated, so he moved to start kissing her neck. "Go ahead." He murmured between little pecks and nips. "You could do it so easily too."

Sheena moaned, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his coat. "I..." She took a deep breath, her grip tightening as Zelos hit a sensitive spot. "The others..." She started again.

Zelos shifted so his lips were brushing her ear.

"As I said, they won't think too hard about you coming back..." He licked the shell of her ear, "Looking flushed..." One of his hands moved to lightly brush against her breast. "And carrying nothing." He put more pressure onto her mound, molding it in his hand, smirking when he heard her gasp loudly.

"They'll just blame me for it." He whispered, sliding one of his legs between hers so he could feel how wet she was.

Sheena frowned and pushed him back so she could attempt to give him a stern look. "If we do this," she started, then pointed at him. "Then _you're _gonna get the firewood after I leave. I don't wanna freeze tonight just because you got horny."

Zelos sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just so long as we get to do this," He pressed his leg against her core, eliciting another gasp from her. "I really don't care otherwise."

He smirked and moved his thigh against her, loving the sounds she was making. "Heh, good as you remember?" He asked.

She glared at him. "Don't act so full of yourself."

Zelos responded by biting down hard at her neck, moving his leg and letting his free hand rub her center.

Sheena shut her eyes tight, letting out the most tantalizing sounds.

"Don't lie Sheena," He whispered between his suckling and nipping. "You want this just as badly as I do."

She let out a loud gasp as he rubbed her harder, and he chuckled at the feel of how moist it was.

"See?" He said, "This is how bad you want me."

Sheena snapped her eyes open again, her amber gaze struggling to focus on his.

"Just shut up and fuck me Zelos." She managed to growl out.

"Heh," He couldn't help but give a smug grin. "I win." He stopped in his rubbing, making the Ninja groan in frustration. "Patience love," He said, not noticing the odd look Sheena gave him before he quickly went to work untying her Obi, relishing the familiar sight of the ribbon sliding gracefully to the ground. He reached under her shirt, letting his gloved hand slowly slide up her taught stomach until coming to her heavy breast. Sheena bit her lip, silencing any sound she may have uttered as the Chosen began to kneed her mound.

Zelos kissed her, hard, his left arm working to unclasp his jacket. He slid his hand out from under her shirt, dropping the salmon coat to the ground at last before pouncing back on her and grinding her into the tree, kissing her for all he was worth. Sheena kissed him back, just as passionately, bucking against him and grabbing desperately at his black shirt.

Zelos obliged, if only because he felt too hot to keep it on. He returned the gesture with her robe, and soon that ended up against the tree behind her, since Zelos couldn't be bothered to let her go long enough for her to drop it.

He undid his pants, reaching in to pull out his firm member and resting it underneath her moist sex. Sheena gasped, and quickly shut her mouth again, clearly making another attempt at staying silent.

Zelos was the one to growl this time. "Stop that." He said. "No one's around to hear you, it's just me. Let yourself go." He kissed her again, determined to keep her, here, with him, in whatever way he could. He'd be damned if he let her hold back, not here, not in this moment, not when she was _his_.

He broke the kiss, and pressed himself against her core a little harder, letting her know that he was right there, right at her entrance, with only the fabric of her pants to separate them. "Do you want this?" He whispered the question into her ear, his hand moving back to groping her breast again.

Sheena's brow's furrowed, and he knew she was still fighting, even _after _she'd _demanded _he fuck her. It was endearing, and admirable, and beautiful at times. Other times it could be damn infuriating.

He moved, grinding harder, gripping firmer, all in an effort to get _something _out of her, some reaction, a crack in her walls.

Let me back in...

"Fuck Sheena..." The only time he was impatient seemed when he was in bed. Or at least it was like that with Sheena, she was, after all, the exception to everything with him really. He pressed harder, his eyes never leaving her scrunched up face, his teeth clenched together as he tried to keep some semblance of control.

"Do you want me or not?" He gritted out, pausing in his movements. He could feel himself pulsing with arousal, so badly needing to feel her around him, but he wanted to hear her accept him first. He _needed _to hear it, otherwise...

Tell me...

"Say it." He growled, before he moved to bite hard at her neck, his hand firmly tweaking her taught peak beneath her shirt. That did the trick, her voice was wrenched from her locked throat to finally give him the music he desired.

"Gah, Zelos!" She gasped, her body pressing helplessly against his as she panted out the prayer he needed to hear. "Oh Jizou, Zelos, Zelos, _Zelos_..."

That's right...

Zelos sighed in bliss before he moved furiously, working her pants off over her sandals, all the while with a hand on her stomach keeping her pinned to the tree, though he needn't have done so as Sheena was far too lost in desire to think of moving.

"Sheena..." He stood up and grabbed one of her shapely legs, hooking it over his hip and positioning himself at her entrance.

Her eyes were shut again, she was lost to his spell. "Zelos..." She moaned.

Yeah, me...

He took his time entering her, so long had it been since he last had. He wanted to relish the feel of her surrounding him after months of absence (and abstinence, though he'd never let her know that. Not that she'd ever believe him) so he entered her slow, tilting his head back as the feel of her engulfed him.

"I forgot it was so _good_." Sheena moaned, trembling against his body, her face showing pure bliss.

He couldn't help but comment. "Heh, can't get this feeling from anyone else can you?"

That got her attention. Her eyes snapped open. "Why, you..!"

Zelos smirked, the bastard in him getting sick pleasure from her anger. "Don't lie, you know the truth. You _enjoy _everything about this." He thrust. "My cock," He thrust again, "So deep," And again, "Inside you," He paused and moved so that his face was mere inches from hers. "I can almost _guarantee_ no other man will make you feel this way." He nipped at her bottom lip. "You enjoy it too much, getting fucked," He tilted his head, his lips a mere breath away from hers. "By me."

The man you hate...

Sheena responded, to his surprise, by grabbing the back of his head and giving him the most angry kiss he'd ever felt from her. She demanded control, though he fought her back because, dammit, she didn't have a _right _to control him anymore then anyone else in his life did.

She bit his lip, hard, growling as he felt the coppery tang of his own blood. Well, that answered the age old question of how mad he'd gotten her _this _time, but eh, he'd live. It wasn't any worse then any other injury she'd given him, plus hewas buried inside her still. All it did was make him moan in ecstasy, turned on even more by the anger and pain she gave to him.

Sheena broke the kiss, giving him the best glare she could while they were still connected. "Shut. Up." She growled, her hands fisted in his hair, which really, would also be a bit more painful were it not for the small fact that his body was too busy turning the pain into pleasure. "You're so damn _full _of yourself." She continued "How the hell did someone like you end up as the Chosen?"

Zelos gave a wry smirk before reaching to take her hands out of his hair, lacing them with his own. "How indeed?" He shoved forward, pinning her hands beside her head against the tree as he quickly resumed his thrusting.

Sheena let out a low moan, arching her back, the leg hooked on his hip tightening it's hold against him. "Zelos..." She breathed.

Zelos matched her breath, increasing his pace as he felt his peak coming upon him, all that time inside her doing little for his endurance after months of being away from her.

He shut his eyes, willing himself to gain control, because he _would not _reach his end before she did, not after this long. He shifted his angle, keeping himself buried inside her as he gave her short, quick thrusts, pressing against her nub with each push.

"Ah!" Sheena let out a cry, bucking furiously against him, just as desperate to reach the finish as he was. She strained against his hold, but he kept firm, wanting to keep her in his arms for as long as he could, however he could. She trembled, the look in her eyes reaching a point of desperate ecstasy "Z-Zelos!"

He knew she was close, and after a couple more thrusts he felt it, her walls clenching around him, her body shivering, her eyes dilating in her blissful completion

She gasped, her sex squeezing him and demanding he follow, so he thrust deeper, harder, his vision going blurry as all he could see or think about became Sheena, Sheena, _Sheena..._

He kissed her, and gave one last thrust before he emptied himself deep inside her, his voice being swallowed by her, his body riding the high that he'd been missing for far too long.

He finally relaxed after a few blissful moments, breaking the kiss and nuzzling the crook of her neck. He took in her scent, his mind still fuzzy from the afterglow as he kissed her there lovingly, his arms wrapping around her waist in a tender embrace.

Sheena was apparently able to wrench her mind from the blurry after effects quicker then him, though to be fair he probably just didn't _want _the effects to wear off as much as she did.

She nudged him, and he murmured in protest. "Hey." She grunted. "Get off me."

He huffed in frustration, and looked back into her rapidly cooling face. "Just five more minutes Sheena?" He whined.

She scowled and shoved at him, forcing him away as he worked to regain his balance. "Hey!" He protested. "Jeez, why are you always so violent afterwards? It completely kills the mood you know!"

Sheena glared at him, this time with her full force as she worked to put her clothes back together. "You know why. Get the firewood like you said you would, I'll meet you back at camp." She started to move away when he managed to firmly grasp her arm, turning her to face him.

"So, what, I don't get a 'thank you' or an acknowledgment on how great it was or anything?" He leaned forward so he was whispering in her ear again. "You know you enjoyed that one."

While she did blush, it was faint this time, so she shook him off and gave him another particularly vicious glare. "We did what you wanted, Stupid Chosen, be happy with that. You're not getting anything else." With that she turned and quickly made her way back to camp, leaving him standing there and watching her go.

Watching her leave, and change for the better, while he was left behind like always.

"'Stupid Chosen...'" He muttered to himself, his hands clenching into fists before he quickly worked to get dressed, stewing and working to get his emotions back under control.

He let loose a couple of fireballs to blow off some steam, and luckily enough was calmer when he ended up back in camp, wearing his act with out any flaws as he settled into smoothly bantering with the rest of the party and ignoring Raine's attempts to chide him for causing Sheena the stress he had.

He really didn't know what he'd do when it came to Sheena when Mithos called his hand, but so far he hadn't any real attachment with the Sylvaranti. The Sage siblings especially.

Lloyd too, didn't seem to be worth crying over, naive idiot that he was...though, the way he gazed at Colette, a Chosen who was as good as dead at this point, did give him pause.

It reminded him so much of how he'd glance at Sheena when she wasn't looking...when he felt safe enough to let his feelings show.

Zelos glanced away, and noted how Sheena was busily making pains to outright ignore him. Again. It was enough to make his mask slip for a bit as he frowned in frustration.

Though his heart still ached and longed to hold her again, and while he didn't realize it, he was looking at Sheena with soft eyes.

Eyes like Lloyd's when he looked at Colette...

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN that was angry. Remember when I said they'd be mean? Yeah, here's where they're mean. :P Zelos is kinda pissed, and Sheena's distant. Oh, the drama~<strong>

**Anyways, review for your aunty 'Cune, seems like I've got a few fans now! :D *is happy* **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, first thing's first...I'm sorry for this taking so freakin' long. Sheena chapters DID come to me easier then Zelos' chapters, but that was before I got an actual, practically full time job and had my down time sevearly cut down. On the bright side, this chapter is 21 pages long. (Not counting the AN's, which are usually a page in of themselves)**

**2. 1. Pages. Long. You're welcome. **

**I also want to add that I'm very much planning on making this my first COMPLEAT chapter story. I have plans for all the chapters, and pretty much plan out more details for every two chapters so I'm not stuck after one chapter and end up leaving you all hanging like I always do. It's a bit of work for a porn story...but as we've all been seeing, it's kinda evolved a wee bit past that. (Still damn smutty though)**

**Zelos has become my muse. When I write him he just takes things in unexpected directions, and I rather enjoy what he's gonna come up with next. Also, when it's his chapters, I have to try really hard to avoid it becoming a rape-like scenario...with Sheena I have to avoid it becoming something along BDSM. These two...**

**I'd like to thank Trickssi for giving me a bit of a kick in the ass to finnally get this chapter done. I HAVE been working on it, but the sexyness...oh the sexyness...it just didn't wanna come OUT...and it was hard finding time where I could center myself to write it all down. It also didn't wanna end. Stupid Sheena Chapter. ANYWAYS, Trickssi is writing this awesome fix called excruXiation, which follows Zelos during the events of DOTNW, which is something I'm surprised more people who are fans of Sheelos aren't trying. Sure, there's a lack with the two of them, but there's definately room to...improvise. There's tension there people, everyone loves tension!**

**I especially love tension, which is why I had trouble with this sexyness. It was meant to be...well...not so tense. Due to the circumstances...Well, I wanted Zelos to be more tender during because Sheena needed it.**

**Anyways, as I said, Zelos is a muse now and he kinda took things into his own hands and gave me a little primal passion in the end, so it's all good! :D**

**The setting for this is after the Lightning Temple, the night directly after actually. My timelines need to be set better methinks, but being general and vague is fuuuuun.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I'm obsessed with it. Very much so. Oh god, Sheelos owns my soul...**

**This is in memory of all who have lost, and are grieving. Pain remains even after they are gone, and all we can do is move on...**

* * *

><p>Sheena sat on the ledge, her knee's curled up against herself, one of her arms crossed across her legs while the other...<p>

The other held Corrine's bell before her eyes, eyes that were empty with dispare.

She'd finnally done it, she'd beaten Volt, the spirit that haunted her darkest nightmares. She'd gotten revenge for all the pain caused to her village, righted the wrongs she'd cast upon them.

She'd gotten her closure.

But the cost was too damn _high._

It was a gnawing, aching emptyness, this loss. To think that she'd never be able to _speak _to Corrine again, to know that no matter how badly she wished, her friend wasn't going to come back...

It was...so damn..._painful._

She wouldn't cry. She _wouldn't._ To cry would be to show weakness, and she had to remain strong so they could all get the rheiards and rescue Colette. Plus, to cry would show disrespect to Corrine's memory, she was certain.

Corrine hadn't died so she could cry about it.

Still, she felt so _lost_, adrift in life without her closest counterpart. She'd shared so much with the little fox, so much of herself, things she hadn't given to anyone else. To have lost someone like that, it was like a part of her had died.

It felt just like that, like a part of her was dead with Corrine. She didn't know if that part were important or not, and she wondered how she'd gain the streangth to go on without her.

Her eyes were lost, blank, soulless, and while _Sheena _didn't realise it, someone else noticed it for her.

Her mind was blank, still trying to grasp meaning without her friend, when her reverie was interrupted by a swirl of red and blue. She blinked in surprise as Zelos grinned in front of her face, so close...

Too close actually. She growled and smacked him to correct the situation.

"Ow! Jeez hunny, this what a guy gets for checking up on you?" Zelos grumbled as he nursed his sore cheek.

Sheena glared at him, not in the mood for his antics. "You don't need to be that close when 'checking up' on somebody Zelos. Ever heard of personal space?"

The Chosen grinned cheekily. "Well, I tried calling your name but you just kept starring off into space all creepy like." He spread his hands out. "So I decided that surely the ultra-sexy figiure of the Great Zelos will snap you back to reality!"

Sheena sighed and laid her head to rest on her arm. "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

His smile softened, and he held up a small wildflower as a peace offering. "It's not like you to be so mopey." he said.

Sheena's eyes snapped back to him. "I'm not being mopey!" She protested, despite the fact that...well...yeah, she was.

"Heh," He chuckled before turning to gaze at the horizon. "You know, ever since you stole her from the lab, you and Corrine were inseperable." He gave her a sidelong glance. "All she ever wanted was to protect you. Probably to pay you back for saving her all those years ago."

Sheena looked down, her heart clenching painfully. Corrine had sacrificed herself to save Sheena, protecting her as she'd promised.

And it was all Sheena's fault.

"Hey..." Zelos' voice snapped her out of her thoughts, a strange look in his eyes. "Do you think she'd want you to beat yourself up over her death?"

Sheena's eyes widened, shocked. "I...I don't..." She stuttered.

Zelos grinned that idiotic grin back at her. "You just need to take these things as they come. Learn to live a little!" He turned and made a grand gesture. "Can't let the bad things in life keep you down," His head turned to look back at her. "Am I right?"

Sheena scowled, she really couldn't believe him sometimes. "It's not like its that easy!" She sighed and turned away from him. "You act so carefree, its not like I'd expect you to understand..." Except, really, his life hadn't been as easy as he made it out to be. Sheena paused as the realization hit her.

She knew, because everyone in Tethe'alla knew. About his mother, and his sister...

He knew hardship, but he acted so cocky and carefree that Sheena sometimes forgot.

Zelos really did know what it felt like...

But... "How do you do it?" She asked, her voice low.

He tilted his head, confused. "Hmm? Do what my lovely Hunny?"

Sheena frowned but ignored the comment. "How do you stay so carefree, with all the crap going on." She looked him in the eye, determined to get him to be serious. "How can you act like the bad stuff isn't there?"

Zelos was silent for a few moments, his face holding a faint smile, but his eyes...His eyes seemed distant, calculating.

They stayed like that as Sheena struggled to keep her impatience in check.

Finally, Zelos seemed to decide on what to say. "Beats me. I just take life as it comes."

She could have strangled him.

"That's IT?"

He grinned at her. "Yep!"

Sheena sighed, exasperated. Of course she shouldn't have expected a useful answer from an idiot like him. Zelos just didn't work that way. Never had really.

She huffed and turned back to him. "Well, I can't do that." She said, curling further in on herself. "It wouldn't be fair to Corrine's memory for me to act like her death didn't happen."

Zelos, to her surprise, gave a frusterated groan and frowned at her. "That's not what I meant. I didn't say to act like her death didn't happen. I _said _that there's no point in worrying over what's already been done." He turned so that his entire body faced hers. "Do you _want _to keep beating yourself up over something you couldn't control?"

Sheena looked down. "Well, what makes you think I couldn't have stopped it, huh? If I'd trusted her in the first place..."

She felt a light pressure on her shoulders, and she looked up into the Chosen's somber face. "No Sheena." He said. "You couldn't."

Damn it, she _would not _cry. Her eyes were _not _watering up. She had to keep herself in check. She _had _to.

"How do you know for sure?" She was happy her voice stayed steady, low, stable despite her inner storm.

Zelos' eyes softened as he ran a hand along her cheek. "Because some things just happen like that, no matter how we wish otherwise. We can't keep worrying over what might have been or else we drive ourselves crazy." There was a distant look to his eyes, and Sheena was lost in them.

And just like that he broke the spell.

He grinned, focusing back on her. "So don't worry! Even if Corrine's not here to protect you, it's my job now!" He laughed and moved so his face was an inch from hers. "Right hunny?"

Sheena grimaced and promptly knocked him away, her face flustered. "W-what did I say about being that close to me? And don't call me that!" She stood up and quickly made her way to where the others would be, walking past where he'd fallen on the ground, one hand clutching Corrine's bell tightly to her, while the other gently held the wildflower Zelos had offered.

She didn't even realise she still had it until that night.

…

_Lighting._

_It flashed all around her, causing the air to heat up thick with the smell of ozone. Her hair stood on end and she couldn't _see _but she couldn't give up just yet. The spirit had to be caged at all costs. She could use the lightning for visibility, but that would mean keeping her emotions in check as crackling death struck the ground._

_She _would not _fail this time._

_The crash, the light flash, and it took everything inside of her not to jump at the sound. The area was lit at last..._

_And the bodies of her clan gazed accusingly with lifeless eyes._

Sheena awoke, panting and sweating from the nightmare. It took only a few seconds for her to recall where she was, the noise and warmth of the campfire and the sounds of her sleeping companions aiding in calming her.

She closed her eyes tight, her heart clenching in a familiar pain that she refused to give into. Volt was in _her _command now, Lightning death would no longer haunt her dreams with the spirit under control.

Right?

Sheena bit back a frusterated groan, because apparently that wasn't the case. She could feel herself shaking, the dream still effecting her despite her wishes.

So much had been taken from her by Volt. Her kin, her Grandfather (Who still hadn't woken up when she'd last checked, even though she hadn't expected anything else) and now, Corrine.

Sheena sucked in a choked breath, hoping that no one would hear.

She couldn't take it, this pain. She was supposed to be strong, but she'd suffered such a devastating loss and it was _killing _her trying to get over it. She needed to find some way to make the pain ease, or at least a way to accept the burden. Corrine didn't deserve such a weak and pathetic friend like her. Sheena had to get a grip on herself, or else she'd disrespect her friend's memory.

Along with the memories of all the others she'd failed in her quest to control Volt.

Sheena clenched her eyes tighter, the faces of her clan's dead flashing in her mind vividly. She couldn't get them out of her head, every morbid detail, every emotion of that day...

Sheena needed to talk to someone. She wasn't so proud to avoid getting help when she really, _really _needed it. Though, she was stubborn about the fact to the bitter end, and...well...she felt horrible asking for it. She was a Ninja for Jizou's sake, she shouldn't be this weak.

Her mind instantly went to Lloyd, and she blushed at the thought of the swordsman. Lloyd had helped her so much in the temple, and if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have been able to stand after Corrine's death.

It was thanks to Lloyd that Sheena had control of Volt.

But...

Sheena shook, and clenched her teeth in frustration at her shaking. To talk to Lloyd when she was like _this_? She didn't think she could handle it, him seeing her so weak. And while she knew he'd be sympathetic of her loss (As everyone had been going out of their way to be sympathetic towards her ever since the tower, sans a certain red-haired annoyance) a part of her just felt...very, very uncomfortable with that sympathy. She was just too used to the more reserved nature of her clansmen. Seeing them so sad...just made her sadder. It made her want to be stronger so she didn't make _them _sad too.

It made her feel weak, and the last thing she needed was to feel even more weak right now. So, talking to Lloyd, while probably something she _really _needed, was out of the question. He'd care, and do everything he could to make her feel better, but she was just...difficult.

That, and he had enough on his plate with worry over Colette. Sheena's heart clenched at the memory.

Ah...Colette. Sheena had quite the amount of respect for the Sylvaranti Chosen. So much respect, so much concern, and maybe a little bit of resentment.

The girl had gone through a lot, and Sheena felt a kind of protective sisterly emotion when it came to the blonde, but she also felt a bit of rivalry and jelousy too. Sheena had started to have...well..._feelings _for Lloyd, which really wasn't that surprising. He was so, so, bright compaired to the rest of the world, and charming in his own youthful way.

So honest, so good. Even when he fell, he just got back up and vowed to learn from his mistakes.

Was it any wonder why she began to care for him?

Didn't it just figiure that he was spoken for before she'd ever met him?

Sheena huffed, blowing some stray bangs out of her face as she glanced over to where the swordsman slept across the fire. Just her luck, really. Sheena's track record wasn't the best when it came to...well...'relationships'. After all, it'd gone from some young, experimental 'puppy love' with Kuchinawa (before Volt happened) to her 'thing' with Zelos (That she wasn't certain was still going or if what happened in the woods was a 'one time' deal) to...well...'this.'

Sheena was, to be frank, the third party in a very clear and very defined love triangle, which actually would be an improvement over what she had with Zelos, which was more of a love...uh...fuck tri-something-gon...ah, screw geometry. It was some sort of shape with many, many, _many _sides and it couldn't even have the word _love _in it as Zelos made it clear that love wasn't a word in his dictionary.

It really was bad luck that Tethe'alla had a Chosen like him. Sheena almost wished that the same stood for Colette, so that things with Lloyd, and Sheena's own feelings, could be sorted out easier.

Of course Sheena felt absolutley horrible for even considering such a thing. Colette was a _good _and _kind _person. She _deserved _Lloyd. Far more then Sheena, a selfish coward such as herself, did.

Sheena shut her eyes again and held herself under her blanketes, turning her face away from Lloyd and to her left, trying with everything she had to contain her shaking. She clenched her teeth stubbornly, desperately attempting to get her inner streangth back, praying it would help her to escape her pit of dispare.

She opened her eyes, intending on looking to the stars for advice, but they landed on a main of red fire instead. She blinked, remembering certain words spoken to her by the red-head only a few hours ago.

_'Even if Corrine's not here to protect you, it's my job now!'_

Sheena scowled, like she'd ever ask protection from _him _of all people. He was a liar, a philanderer, a pervert. He was the _last _person she could trust for protection.

If he were more like Colette...

Sheena shuddered, a vision that had haunted her when she first saw the light in the Silvarati's eyes die in the tower coming to mind once more. She tried telling herself that it was a stupid thing to worry over. Zelos would never go as far as Colette had. He was too selfish, too unwilling to risk his own neck. If put in the position, the man would probably run, shirk his duty instead of sacrificing himself. Sheena had nothing to worry about as far as _that _fate for Zelos were concerned.

And yet...she couldn't dispel the image in her mind, that of Zelos in the same position as Colette was before Lloyd brought her heart back. Nothing but a broken, unfeeling doll.

Sheena closed her eyes, shoving the image away. It didn't matter right then after all. Colette was the one suffering, kidnapped in the sky by a sick freak, not Zelos, so there was no point dwelling on a situation that wasn't going to happen.

She shivered and curled tighter. Dwelling on the Idiot had given her a moment's repreive, but her greiving heart couldn't be silenced.

_'I'll protect you now'_

Sheena looked back to Zelos. She didn't want his protection or need it, but...

A flash of dead eyes came to her mind again, and she decided. The pervert would be happy at least.

Sheena took a deep breath, calming her nerves and trembling hands. She couldn't afford to let him see how shakey she was, and hopefully his 'talents' would be sufficient enough to keep the memories at bay. He always was a good distraction.

Satisfied with the mask she took one last glance at the campsite; everyone else was asleep except for Raine, who was the nightwatch. The half-elf was busy reading a book, and Sheena knew she'd mind her own buisiness so long as they didn't disturb her.

Sheena nodded, and with one last calming breath to keep her emotions in check she quietly crept over to Zelos, making sure to avoid Presea's sleeping form along the way.

When she got to him she took another breath, this one a bit more shakey then she would have liked, but nevertheless Sheena steeled herself and proceeded to shake the Chosen awake.

"Hey." She murmered. He just responded by turning away (He was one of those people who _didn't _snore when they slept, and he was beautiful too, the way his hair fell. It royally pissed her off.) so she shook him again, harder this time.

"Hey Zelos, wake up." The man always did sleep like a rock.

"Zelos!" She hissed, and finnally he showed signs of waking.

Zelos blinked sleepily at her, recognition slowly coming to his features. "Sheena?" He whispered. "What-"

"Shh." Sheena quickly covered his mouth before they woke up the others. He blinked slowly in confusion, becoming more awake by the moment.

Sheena took another glance around camp, noting that no one else but Raine was up still. She nodded in satisfaction and returned her attention to Zelos, who still looked bewildered.

She motioned for him to follow her, as she didn't want to risk anymore odd questions then she had to.

Zelos narrowed his eyes, but complied, sighing in remorse for his bed before getting up to follow her outside of camp.

As soon as they got a good distance away Zelos waisted no time speaking up.

"Sheena, what's going on?" He asked. "I mean, not that I mind a midnight stroll with my sexy ninja hunny, but-"

He was cut off as Sheena gave him a poignant glare. She didn't have patience for his antics tonight.

She took a deep breath, finding her center, and gave him the most nuetral look she could manage.

"Zelos, can I ask you something?" She said, her voice as carefully calm as her face.

Zelos blinked again and gave a half smirk. "That _is _technically asking me something sweetheart." He responded.

Sheena felt her mask crack instantly in reaction and she couldn't help but give him another glare.

"That's not the point! I-" She stopped herself, took another breath, and put her mask back on.

"What I mean is," She paused and composed herself again. "That thing, back in the forest, are we back to where we were before?" She prayed he understood, because she didn't want to bother spelling it out for him.

It took Zelos a few moments before his face lit up in understanding. "Heh," He chuckled, giving her a slight smirk. "If you want to be, I certainly won't deny it hunny."

Sheena frowned, and nodded to herself. She expected an answer like that from him, though the annoying pang in her heart didn't like how casual he was about it. She angrily shoved that pang away, having enough to deal with without bringing that old wound up again.

She promptly decided that waisting time thinking about the act wasn't worth the trouble, so she turned and looked the red-head in the eye. "Good." She said, before quickly pushing him against and tree and proceeding to give him a heated, and possibly a bit desperate, kiss.

The Chosen responded instantly, his arms moving around her to press her tighter against him, his soft moans resounding against her lips. Sheena tried to focus on the feeling of his warm body against hers, tried to lose herself into the kiss, the sounds.

She felt his hand move up to run down her spine, and she couldn't help the shiver that racked through her body. He growled in response, biting her bottem lip as his other hand went to press against her lower back, a small moan uttering from her as she rubbed up against what was clearly his building arousal.

He whispered her name against her lips, and she opened her eyes to view the fire that burned in his. His eyes...they were dark with desire and want.

So alive, so different from the eyes in her dream...

Sheena forcefully banished the image from her mind and stepped away from him, quickly shedding her obi and robe, frowning as she noted the calculated look on the Chosen's face.

She huffed and started to work on getting her pants off, uncomfortable with his intense stare. "Well?" She asked irritatedly, "Aren't you gonna take them off?"

He blinked, apparently shaking himself out of whatever had gotten into him and pouted at her. "What's with the rush, hunny? Don't you wanna enjoy the process a little?"

She growled and prayed for a bit more patience. He just had to be difficult with absolutely everything didn't he? "You're getting laid, aren't you?" She gritted out at him. "Be happy with that."

Zelos sighed and started to take off his vest. "Alright, alright..." he pouted. "Though its more fun when you let _me _undress you."

Sheena blushed but didn't comment, focusing on shimmying out of her pants intestead.

She quickly pulled them off and placed them with the rest of her clothes, noting a fallen tree trunk to the side. That gave her ideas...

She turned back to the red-head. "Are you done yet?" She grumbled.

Zelos huffed at her, his pants halfway undone and his chest bare. "Jeez, you really are impatient tonight. What lit a fire under _your_ ass Sheena?"

She growled. "None of your buisiness, you're fine like that." She gestured towards the trunk. "Unless you wanna get splinters in your precious behind."

Zelos cringed, looking with distain at the ragged dead tree. "While I like where things are going, I've gotta say I wish we had a more _comfortable _place to do this." He said as he made his way to sit on the fallen trunk.

Sheena rolled her eyes and after he was situated, moved to straddle his lap. Her legs were kneeling to either side of his thighs, her rear pearched on his knees. It was a precarious position, but she was an 'acrobat' and they'd done more complex before.

Her hands were on his shoulders to steady herself, while his hands moved to her lower back to aid her. His fingers tightened, but she shook her head.

Now she was the one smirking. "What did you say about 'rushing' things Zelos?" She asked in amusement.

Zelos gave a sheepish smile, his thumbs stroking her sides. "Heh, well I DO happen to have what is possibly THE hottest ninja in my lap, naked." His smile turned lecherous. "Can you blame me for being a bit," Sheena felt what was undoubtibly one of Zelos' gloved hands firmly grasping her rear. "Eager?"

Sheena frowned at him, giving a very unamused look. "Y'know, if we weren't about to do something like this, then I'd be beating you up right now." She said.

His grin grew. "Kinky."

Sheena sighed in exasperation, he would never learn. So, she decided to wipe the smirk off his face a different way...

"Ah...!" Zelos gasped at the feel of her cool hand grasping his partially erect manhood inside his pants. "Sh-Sheena..." He panted.

She made an attempt to glare at him, but she couldn't help the small smile on her face. "Just shut up, idiot." She said.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He said in a shuddering voice, his hands slowly pulling her closer.

Sheena smirked and teased her hand down his length. "Some one wants to get to the main event I see." She stroked up, her grip a little firmer, her thumb circling the tip when she got there. "I'm barely doing anything and look at you."

Indeed, the Chosen beneath her was already at full arousel with just a bit of teasing on her part. His lean body was flushed and straining against the urge to get up, take control, and do terrible things to her, things he done before. Sheena blushed at the memory.

But not tonight. This night, Sheena had control, _needed _control, so he wasn't getting his way this time.

Lucky for him, he didn't even try, just shut his eyes tight in concentration, pleasure, and possibly what looked like a bit of pain, though she wasn't certain where that could be from as she didn't _think _she was hurting him.

Physically at least.

His mouth suddenly curled into another sly grin. "Heh, nice to see you haven't lost your touch, my lovely hunny."

That stopped her. "What?" She asked flatly.

The idiot before her chuckled and opened his eyes to leer. "Well, what with how stiff you usually are, I was wondering if you'd gotten around to working on your technique or if you'd just get rusty."

Why the HELL did he do things like this? "Why...you..." She could barely speak through her anger. "I have your _cock _in my _hand _and you say something like that?" She shrieked, tempted to give him a lesson...but she still needed his 'distraction' or she'd never sleep tonight.

He chuckled softly before placing a hand firmly over her mouth, the other soothingly rubbing her thigh. "Shh, you don't want to wake the others do you?" he asked, arching an elegant brow. She shut up, but glared at him, her hand lightly squeezing his length in warning.

His smirk just grew wider in response. "I think it's your turn." He whispered before the hand still on her thigh moved to her lower back and used the extra leverage to pull Sheena flush against him, her damp core pressed right against his throbbing shaft.

She gasped, letting go of his member in shock, her hands going back to his shoulders to keep her balance.

His chest vibrated against hers in laughter. He moved so his breath brushed against her ear, causing her to shiver. "Look at you, you're so wet."

Sheena bit her lip, even she hadn't realized just how turned on she was. Then again, Zelos always did have that effect on her.

He shifted, causing her to let out an involentary moan as he rubbed up against her clit. He chuckled again.

She growled and shifted herself, her movements a little more rough then his sensual ones.

His smirk only grew as he shifted back, allowing her to take control. He moved his hips to her rhythm, humming his approval as the ninja increased her pace, her sex becoming warmer and wetter with her building arousel.

Sheena found herself leaning closer to the red-head, the motions coming naturally, like a familiar dance. She moved with him, her breath becoming heavier as her whole body began to heat up. Her eyes looked into his, the dark sapphire telling her he was just as affected.

She bit her lip, her body urging her to move faster, the tightening in her core begging her to relieve the heat, but she forced herself to move slow. She wanted to be there, fully in the moment. She wanted to _forget_.

He kissed her, or she kissed him, their faces had been so close, it wasn't certain who'd made the first move. Her heart fluttered, much to her inner chagrin, then her eyes shot open from their half lidded daze as she felt a familiar penetration in her depths. She broke the kiss, letting out what was neither cry nor moan, but something in between. He quickly recaptured her lips, his mouth invading her much the same way he invaded her center.

She could feel him, firm inside her, firm and warm. He hadn't stopped their slow rhythm, and she felt him thrusting, though with the position he couldn't move very much. Regaining some composier, she resumed her own movements, and felt him moan against her lips in gratitude. The pace became faster, each getting further and further lost inside the intense sensations.

Still, no matter how lost she was, the eyes still haunted her. They flashed behind her eyelids, every time she felt herself completely start to forget. She began to move faster, moan louder, anything to make them go away.

She came so close and they still wouldn't leave her alone...

It was all her fault.

_no..._

All hers.

_No, it wasn't..._

Failure.

_No..._

_MURDERER._

_NO._

"Sheena!" Zelos' hushed whisper yanked her out of her head, and she halted her movements, blinking in shock at him. He was looking at her in bewilderment, his hands rubbing soothingly along her arms, which were trembling.

Her whole body was trembling actually, she hadn't even noticed.

She swallowed in an effort to regain her composure, but when she opened her mouth to say something her breath hitched, and she choked.

He frowned and put a hand to her cheek, stroking it and pulled it away, showing the fresh moisture of newly fallen tears.

Zelos sighed. "Oh Sheena..." His eyes reflected empathy and sadness for the summoner.

Sheena opened her mouth again. "I..." She hiccupped, her body shaking even more violently as the damn she'd been struggling to surpress began to burst.

She squeezed her eyes shut, a last ditch effort to keep herself contained. Then warmth and the pressure of two long arms encircled her. Zelos held her close, the battle she was fighting within herself becoming too much to bear.

How embarrassing...

"Shhh, it's okay love..." The chosen whispered to her, running his hand through her hair as he rocked her sobbing body back and forth. "It's okay, just let it out..."

She focused on his soothing voice, absentmindedly noting the odd pet name that he'd used for her on very, very rare occasions. She'd never heard him use that name for anybody else, and the few times he'd used it on her had been so oddly touching she'd never commented or scolded him for it. Honestly, she wasn't certain he even realised when he used it.

Nevertheless, her mind and heart were too busy dealing with other things to comment it then, so she said nothing, just let herself be rocked and soothed by him in this rare moment of weakness. How she hated her weakness, hated that he had to see it. She was so, so tired of fighting though, and she wanted to _sleep_, so she listened to the idiot for once and chose to stop fighting the pain.

It took a long while, an eternity, but finnally the dam slowed enough so she could be a little more aware of her surroundings.

She blinked her bleary eyes and found herself looking into Zelos' face, which sported a small, but tender smile, and something else shining in his gaze. If she looked a bit deeper she might be able to identify it...

But it was gone the moment he noticed her looking at him, and the smile turned playful. "Well, that's one hell of an ego blow. I don't think I've ever managed to make a woman _cry _during the main event before." He said, laughingly.

Sheena frowned, and shoved at his chest. "Shut it. I just had something in my eye is all..." She looked away from her pitiful cover, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

The Chosen's chest rumbled with his low laughter, and he leaned forward to kiss one of her flushed cheeks. "Relax hunny, your seacret's safe with me." He kept kissing her cheek, his thumb wiping away at the trail of water left over from her tears.

Sheena growled, though she found herself leaning into his hand. "It better be."

He gripped her chin and gently moved her to face him again, the tender look back in his eyes, and this time he didn't hide it completely from her. "I promise." He whispered, before leaning to give her a light kiss on her lips. She felt her blush heat up, though not exactly in embarrassment anymore, and she shifted to return the kiss, only to pause as soon as she was uncomfortably reminded of the invasion between her thighs.

Zelos let out an unconcious groan and put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving around too much. "I guess we're done for the night then." His voice came out strained, his crooked grin to her even more so. "Heh, maybe next time'll end on a better note, eh?"

He was flushed, she could see. Flushed and panting and wanting, but he restrained himself for her sake.

She grabbed his shoulders before he could move away. "W-wait..." He paused, complying curiously. "Please, don't...don't go yet." Sheena felt herself blushing deeper, though it was from a bit of excitement as well. She felt...drained, but she knew the faces of her clan were waiting for her if she didn't have _something _more...

She looked him in the eye, her face set, determined. "I need you to help me...I wanna forget." She took a deep, shuddering breath. She hated to ask outright. "Please, help me forget."

Zelos narrowed his eyes, swallowing thickly. She watched his adam's apple bob as he tried to keep control of himself. "It's not gonna fix everything hun..." He managed to say, his voice wavering a bit. She could feel him pulse inside of her, and his body shuddered, but he kept calm. "Something like this...will take time."

She nodded, but moved closer to him, her body moving against his, causing him to buck a bit unconciously. "I know, but I can't help Lloyd or Colette or anyone if I don't get some _sleep._" She laid her hands on her chest, eyes pleading into his. "Please Zelos."

A flash of something dark passed in his eyes, and he sighed in frustration. "To hell with it." He whispered, before attacking her mouth and bucking up against her vigorously.

Sheena could feel her excitement build again, the way he took control of her mouth and the way he quickly thrust into her. She felt the familiar tightening of her core, and she moaned against his lips, begging for release.

He broke the kiss and moved to nibble her ear, his hands pulling her tighter against his warm body, slick with sweat and trembling in excitement. He breathed, warm air sending chills down her spine as he started whispering. "This is what you want right? You're so wet..." He grunted and started thrusting harder, Sheena found herself bucking right back, his tight hold making it just as hard for her to move as her weight made for him.

"You _need _this...need _me_." He groaned and bit her neck, causing her to gasp out. A corner of her mind felt the familiar anger start to build, but she was too raw, too worn, to really care if he was being a dick right then. She just wanted to feel and not think.

He was kissing and nuzzling, never letting his tight grip on her loosen, his breath coming out broken against her ear. "Thats fine...I'll give you what you want. I'll give you this, and tomorrow I'll-" He paused, and her breath stopped. She didn't know why, but she really wanted him to finish to finish that sentence.

"What?" She asked, her voice soft and trembling, their bodies slowing for a moment.

Zelos looked at her, that same dark, desperate shadow in his eyes, the same one she couldn't identify, not that she'd ever wanted to before.

Now...now she wanted to, far more then she'd ever had, but before she could he gave her the same god-awful smirk and lecherous leer. "Maybe tomorrow I'll get a couple quickies as a reward?"

Sheena stopped, and that weak anger she'd had burned hot as a furnace, cutting through her lust and sorrow filled fog. She glared at him, wanting nothing better then to smack that stupid grin off his pretty face.

But before she could yell at him, he kissed her, roughly, then broke it to whisper against her lips, his body thrusting even harder into hers. "That's it." He growled. "That's my Ninja Hunny. Get angry. Get pissed as hell. Get so mad those ghosts of yours won't dare to haunt your dreams again." One of his hands slowly started to move down to her stomach.

Sheena was confused, on one hand, she _was _angry at him. Very angry. But on the other hand...did he do all that just so she _would _get angry? What was his deal? Didn't he just see her as a conquest?

...what was she to him?

All thought stopped as she felt his hand start to quickly rub her clit, the added pleasure on top of what she was already feeling shooting up her spine. She couldn't help but kiss him then, though she added a couple hard bites to show him she was still pissed. He simply moaned and bit her back, though not as hard, his grip on her body becoming tighter.

They separated, desperate for air as they were for each other, and Zelos pressed his forhead to hers, his fingers making quick circles around her nub. He trembled, and she felt her world blurring as her pleasure began to peak.

He gasped, "Sheena! Come...come for me love...oh goddess..." And he kissed her again, and she broke, her mind blank as her high became all she was aware of, and he cried out, his voice lost in her lips. They only felt each other, only their connection.

And all Sheena saw in the dark of her eyes was him, and that shadow he refused to show her...

It was a long while before her mind came back to her, and even then she was a bit groggy. She felt him nuzzling and kissing her neck, and to her chagrin realized he was in the midst of his 'after sex cuddling' again. Urg, he was so clingy when he got into these moods.

She pressed her hands on his chest to move him off, but he only gripped her tighter. "Zelos." Her voice was firm, uncomprimising. She needed to get some sleep or she'd be a zombie tomorrow. For that matter, so would he.

"Just...gimmie a minute would ya?" He sounded pleading, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder blades...huh, she hadn't noticed him wrapping them both around her after their...climax.

She flushed and huffed. "We need to get back to camp, Raine's going to get worried."

He scoffed. "Raine doesn't care, she probably knows there's something goin' on between us at this point. Regal too, for that matter." He kissed her temple, his right hand moving to run through her hair.

Sheena growled even as her flush became deeper in embarrasment. This was only the second time since they'd been with the group! How...?

She glared at him, it wasn't important right then. "That still doesn't mean we shouldn't go back to get some sleep!"

He kissed her briefly before shushing her against her lips. Her eyes widened, he was being a lot more...tender then usual. "You don't wanna wake them all up, do ya?" He chuckled softly. He kissed her again, softly, and with a bit of embarrasment, she kissed him back, wondering where the usual pervert had dissapeared to.

He kept her there for a few moments more, then sighed reluctantly as he let her go, both grunting and making little moans as they separated from each other.

She only shared a brief look with him for a few seconds before moving to quickly gather her clothes and put them back on. She heard him doing the same, and she tried hard not to think about how...different he'd seemed.

Still...he had helped her, and she didn't want to be rude. So after she was done she turned back to him, only to jump slightly at how close he'd gotten while she wasn't looking.

She was supposed to be a ninja, how the hell was he sneaking up on her so much?

"D-don't do that!" She hissed, keeping in mind what he'd said about staying quiet. He smirked at her in response, and while she would've liked very much to hit him, she remembered her manners. "Anyways...uh...thanks." She looked away, feeling that damn blush again.

He laughed, and she could just hear that damn smirk of his growing. "No, thank _you_. This trip might not be so boring after all if our little agreement is still in place."

Her eyes shot back to him, her rage rekindled. "That's...just...don't make it sound like it's-"

"Just a casual agreement between two fuck buddies, right?" He interrupted her, that smirk she hated most definitely in place. "Well, that's what it is. Hard to make it sound like anything else." Ice flashed in his eyes, and Sheena looked away. She hated to see his eyes become cold like that, no matter how pissed she was at him.

...And she really had nothing to say to that, being one to make the deal, _offered_ it to him, in the first place. And anyways, wasn't she in love with Lloyd?

Yes, Lloyd, most definitely someone better to get involved with. Even if he was taken, he wasn't as tangled and confusing as Zelos was to deal with. He wouldn't give her as much of a headache either.

"Just...Shut up." It was her only response as she turned away from him, ready to make her way back to camp. "It's not like we'll have much free time with this trip anyways." She tossed back over her shoulder before heading off.

She ended up in camp alone, having enough time to get settled into her sleeping bag before Zelos crept in after her. Raine didn't make a comment, though she'd given Sheena a slightly worried look when the Summoner had come back alone. Still, she didn't question, and for that Sheena was grateful.

Zelos didn't make any mention or movements towards her, just curled back into his bedroll silently.

When she went to sleep, she dreamed of his warmth encircling her, protecting her, while lighting danced harmlessly in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna say, the pain of grief is something that touches directly to my heart. I wish I could portray it deeper, but I can only hope that a fragment of the pain might have been caught in the beginning of this. Granted, it's really NOT as easy as Zelos makes it out to be, but sometimes it's all you CAN do. Though he's not the best example of dealing with pain I think...but some of what he says has a point.<strong>

**As to the rest of it...heh, remember when I said that they'd be mean to each other? Well...I lied. Though, this chapter and like...maybe one or two others are the only ones where the sweetness is present. (Though Zelos took things his own way and got angry at her for some reason or other at random...I was like, 'what do I wright next?' and he comes in and says 'fuck it.' and takes the story away from me and makes things rough...I think he was tired of waiting for the chapter to finish. XD) Still, never fear, we're going back to our regularly schedualed hate sex in the next chapter. **

**I apologize, because I forgot to spellcheck everything in here before I uploaded it. . STupid me. **

**I also wanna add that Zelos has taken great liberties in suggestions with the next chapter. Even though it's a Sheena chapter. Then again, it's the one a few of you have been waiting for...that being, the Legendary gate scene one. :P **

**Just somethin' for y'all to look forward to. **

**Review for your Aunty 'Cune~ (returns to planning the next chapter) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first thing's first. Last chapter, I forgot to give credit to it, but if that beguinning scene seemed at ALL familiar to you who watch the anime, that's because it's practically ripped from the Volt episode itself. I was inspired by Sheena's empty eyes, and the fact that of all of them, it's Zelos who notes it, and tries to get her out of her funk. He just always seemed to be there for her in the backround, while Lloyd was more upfront with his support. Even while Lloyd was learning about her past, Zelos was there, listening in. (Maybe there was more to it then that and Sheelos fangirl is reading too deeply into it, but I don't care. I got a story out of these scenes!) In any case, I kept hearing 'By Starlight' from the smashing pumkins in my head with that chapter, and the verse 'Dead eyes, dead eyes, are you just like me?' during that entire sequence. I just loved seeing Zelos give her what she needed by doing what he does best...pissing her the fuck off. XD**

**Now to the chapter itself...uhhh...er...ummm...well, it took waaaay too long for one. (this is a pattern with me, sad to say) and, well, I'm really not too certain about this first scene here. Lloyd's voice is still rusty in my head, sooo...it's hard to write him yet. And I kinda sorta hate Sheena interacting with him. Not due to hatred of Sheelloyd in general! (if it were THAT I would make Sheeshee fall hard for Zelos right from the bat and take that element out compleatly.) I just hate...what Lloyd brings out in her. The way I saw it in the games, she becomes a stuttering little highschooler with her first crush, and that's now what I like about Sheena. Lloyd makes her weak. Zelos makes her strong. Or, he'll push her and piss her off until she HAS to be strong in order to knock some sense into him. At least in my head. :P That said, I really, don't hate Sheelloyd all that much. I refuse to participate in flame wars. I do free crosshipping love instead. XD**

**Speaking of hate, I pray y'all don't hate me for how ooc Zelos' actions may seem through out the course of this story.**

**Disclaimer; (Holy hell, she wasn't a chatterbox this time?) I don't own tales of symphonia. If I did the game would never be finished within a year. And there would be more angst. SO much angst.**

**(Also this chapter is longer then the last. I swear I didn't mean it to be. Fuck my tendency to ramble.)**

* * *

><p>The Palmacosta inn was just like Sheena remembered, having only been here once, back when she'd been trying to kill Colette. Weeks and weeks of lonely traveling with only rumors to go by, and only Corrine as her companion. So long ago...<p>

Still, the place was decent, not luxurious like Tethe'alla, but she couldn't complain. It was okay for being Sylvarant's capital; calm, peaceful...

...And she was such an idiot.

Sheena groaned and flopped on her bed. She was alone in the room, Raine having gone with Genis to check on Mithos, and Presea with Colette to sample some Palma Potion. It was early evening, with the sun just beginning to set, and Sheena was suffering a severe case of jet lag.

However, as badly as she wanted to, she couldn't sleep. She just kept going over the day-er, night's previous events.

They'd been looking for Raine, who'd gone missing back at Altessa's. Thanks to a couple of workers from the Lazareno company they'd managed to find her at some ruins called the 'Otherworldly Gate.'

They'd barely been able to talk when suddenly they were attacked by Palpal Knights. They were quickly overwhelmed, and then something unexpected happened...

Kuchinawa... He appeared. He blamed her for his parent's deaths, and he wanted revenge.

She hadn't seen any other way. She offered herself so the others could escape. Hoping against impossible hope that perhaps, if she were to give herself up, she could make up for her sins. She could make up for all the lives lost due to her mistakes. She could bring back her old friend, apologize to him in this way, save her new friends with her 'selfless' sacrifice.

She groaned, like Kuchinawa was really going to let them go after he was done with her. She was so stupid.

Suddenly, Sheena was interrupted from her not-sleeping by a knock on the door. Sighing, she went to open it.

She got a surprise, out of everyone the _last _person she'd expected to be there was Lloyd.

She stuttered, flushing in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, hey Lloyd. Somethin' I can help you with?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Hey Sheena, sorry if I woke you... Can we talk for a bit?" He asked.

Sheena could feel her blush deepen, so she ducked her head to hide it. "Y-yeah! Sure..um...come on in!" She moved aside so he could pass, mind whirling at the knowledge that Lloyd, of all people, wanted to talk alone with her. Her crush on the young man had grown quite a bit, he was just so inspiring! And Colette wasn't nearby...

Needless to say, Sheena didn't really know what to do with herself.

Lloyd cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly uncertain how to start. "So," He began. "I was wondering how you were doing... I mean," He looked flustered and Sheena felt the brimming embers of hope flutter in her stomach. "what with Kuchinawa back and everything-not that I mean to bring him up! I..." He seemed to be stuttering over his words. "I just...after Kratos, I think I know how it feels, getting betrayed by some one you thought you could trust." He looked down and swallowed heavily. "Some one you cared for..."

Sheena's heart sank, and she sighed mentally, of course he'd wanna talk about Kuchinawa. After everything with Kratos, Lloyd would understand a little what it was like. He'd become close to the Mercenary, even though they'd bickered so much. Sheena had seen it, seen how much the betrayal had hurt the young man, and something about her situation probably reminded Lloyd of his own problems. He was worried about his friend, nothing more.

He shook himself out of his melancholy. "So anyway, I just wanted to know...are you okay?"

How disappointing...but it was sweet of him to check up on her. Sheena gave some serious thought to his question.

"I'm...okay I guess." She shook her head. "No, that's not right. I'm furious, and hurt, a-and..." She flushed in embarrassment, uncomfortable barring so much of her feelings. But Lloyd understood, was dealing with the same thing. He deserved this honesty. "I feel a little sad, I just wish he hadn't been hiding it all this time. I had no idea Kuchinawa still..." She swallowed. "Blamed me for everything."

Lloyd looked at her, sympathy in his features. "I have to ask," He said, making eye contact so she couldn't look away. "Were you really going to give yourself to Kuchinawa?"

Sheena's eyes widened, surprised. She knew what Lloyd meant, and she didn't know what to say.

"It was just, when you started going towards him, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if it was my place to get in the middle or not and...well, we can't do this without you." He said earnestly.

Sheena's heart clenched. Oh Lloyd...he was right. She'd forgotten that no one else could summon, forgotten in her grief and need to atone for her past sins. To think she'd been selfish enough to forget the world and what they were trying to do to save it...unforgivable.

As if she needed more reason to feel guilty. She couldn't lie to Lloyd about this.

"Well...yeah. I was." She looked away, ashamed, but then she turned back to him, determination in her eyes. "But I wasn't gonna just _let _him kill me! I was gonna fight, too."

Lloyd looked relieved, and she was careful to keep the guilt from her features. Yes, she hadn't lied. She _would _have fought him for her life.

Lloyd smiled. "Ah, so you really _did _have everything under control didn't you?" He laughed. "That's our Sheena! What a relief, I should've known you wouldn't just lie down and take it."

She smiled back, though hers was more subdued. Thank goodness Lloyd didn't read more into it.

He wasn't done however, his smile grew on his face and an odd glint appeared in his brown eyes. "Y'know, even if you were gonna fight him, I'm really glad Zelos came in and got you out of there." The smile grew sly, and Sheena wondered if the red head's influence was effecting the boy or not. "I honestly don't wanna see what he would've done if Kuchinawa had managed to hurt you."

She huffed, annoyed that the Chosen had gotten into their conversation. "Oh please, that pervert care about anyone other then himself? Like I'd need _his _help dealing with my problems." She tossed aside a certain night near a certain temple. Not in front of Lloyd. "That jerk wouldn't risk his neck even if it did come down to that. He likes his pretty face the way it is." She looked away again, glaring like the man was in the wood flooring she was starring at.

"Actually, I think you're wrong." Lloyd's voice wasn't playful anymore, it was serious. She looked back at him in surprise. Why was he defending Zelos of all people?

Then again...Zelos _had _reacted strangely, though he'd gone straight back to his normal perverted self in Sylvarant. "Well, it still wasn't his place y'know!" She protested. "And...why the hell would he care?" She felt like she was asking the question more to herself then to Lloyd, obviously the swordsman wouldn't know the answer to that.

Lloyd shrugged. "I think it'd be obvious. He does care about you, though he's lousy at showing it. He..." He looked away, frustrated at his inability to find the words. "Look, I know he was a jerk when you thanked him, but you didn't see his face while he was pulling you away." Her looked back, complete honesty in his eyes. "He, he looked angry. I think he was afraid for you."

Sheena let out a long breath, feeling like some one had punched her in the gut. It shouldn't be so much of a surprise, since they'd known each other so long...but...

Zelos didn't care about anyone else. He was a noble, a pervert, a selfish chauvinistic philanderer. The fact that he'd agreed to set up their little 'deal' proved it.

But...there had been a time when he'd cared...when they'd been friends. The memory of those days cut her heart each time she recalled them, especially with their agreement in place. She should have stopped going along with it after...after Volt. Should have cut off all ties to that agreement, because it hurt. It hurt so much each time, having him so close, yet knowing that there was a wall there she could never breach.

She was such a masochist. That was the only reason she could think of for why she still went along with that stupid pervert and their 'trysts' and...and she shouldn't be thinking of _that _with Lloyd still in the room dammit!

_Thinking of lonely nights and warm arms and shameful tears and lightning dancing harmlessly across the sky..._

"No, that...that couldn't be him." She whispered out loud to herself, her mind elsewhere.

"Ah, well, I'm not that good at reading people anyway. You'd know him better then me after all." He smiled at her, deciding not to get involved in that particular drama. "Well, I'm relieved to hear you had things under control like that, so I feel a bit better. I...wish I could help with the pain of Kuchinawa's betrayal though." He frowned, and his words cut through her contemplations.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." She put on a brave face. "I'll just have to settle the score with him when we meet up next. I promise I'll make it so you guys aren't in danger this time."

Lloyd nodded. "That's our Sheena, yeah, Kuchinawa won't know what hit him when he challenges you again!" He yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Colette, then I'm getting some shut eye. Feels like we're still back in Tethe'alla, the day shift is really messing me up." He got up and turned to leave. "Goodnight."

"Yeah...goodnight." She was lost in her thoughts again, though she felt a bit down hearing the blonde Chosen's name from his lips. However, something about what Lloyd said wouldn't leave her alone. The image of Zelos' face, right before he'd turned and literally _dragged _her all the way to the gate.

He couldn't have been seriously angry at her, out of fear and worry for her well being. Could he?

"Hey, Lloyd?" She called out before the swordsman passed through the door. He turned back, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

She swallowed for nerve before asking. "Do you know where Zelos went off to? I...kinda wanna talk to him." She wasn't blushing, she refused to.

Lloyd blinked, confused. "Uh, well, actually I think he mentioned something about going out to the docks. You can check around there."

Sheena nodded. "Thanks, I'll do that." And after Lloyd left she quickly got up and out to go hunting for the red-head.

She'd ended up searching all the ports in the city before she found him, surprisingly, _not _in the docks, but down some dingy alley for no reason whatsoever. What made it stranger was that the only reason she'd found him there was because she'd though she heard voices before she checked it.

It was odd, then, to find him alone.

He didn't look up at her as she approached. "Hey..." She said, moving warily for reasons she didn't exactly understand. "Was there someone here with you just now?" Not that she wanted to know if he'd been in the middle of another tryst...despite the fact that according to the 'deal' he wasn't supposed to pursue such activities to others but her.

Really, she wouldn't have been surprised if did get some extra on the side. She highly doubted she'd be enough for him, though surprisingly the thought of it was a relief. She...didn't want to hold his affection, especially not with her crush on Lloyd.

He smirked at her, but there was something a bit...off. "Oh, no one important really." He answered flippantly. "Just some warm company for a lonely night." He looked at her, his gaze oddly dark. "Care to join?"

Sheena huffed, slightly relieved that he'd proven her suspicions correct. "In your dreams. Like I'd do something as degraded as that."

His smirk grew. "Heh, that's a shame. You might enjoy it."

She scoffed, thoroughly grossed out. "Says you."

He leered. "Is there something I can help you with Hunny?" He asked.

Sheena wasn't certain what exactly was wrong with him, though it was clear there was _something_, so she didn't want to come out with her actual question just yet. "I..." She started, her mind quickly grasping for something. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I over reacted, and shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't get around to doing that with everything else going on." She looked away, unable to take that strange look of his anymore. Seriously, what was with him?

He chuckled, some actual humor in his voice. "Oh hun, if you _really _wanna make it up to me, I can think of a few suggestions." The sly tone made her glance up, irritation in her glare. He responded by giving her a slow, _appreciative _once over.

She growled. "If you think I'll sink _that _low, you can think again. I'm not giving you an apology fuck." She wrinkled her nose, he was a bad influence on her, she didn't used to curse _nearly _as much before.

His smirk turned into a full out delighted grin, obviously pleased at her wording. "I didn't say anything about that. Oh, Sheena, your mind is just _filthy. _I love it." He took a step towards her, his smile getting an edge to it. "Though, personally, I don't like pity fucks either. If there's another kind in mind however..." He let the sentence hang in the air for her to finish.

Sheena's exasperation grew to the point it boiled. "Argh, you're disgusting!" She griped, her fists clenching at her sides. "Can't you ever think of anything else?"

His eyes narrowed, becoming colder. "Well, I can think of plenty of other things, but around you..." He stepped closer, one of his hands moving to lightly graze her cheek. "I just can't help myself sometimes." His voice was husky, though the edge in his eyes was still there.

Sheena swallowed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, as well as irritated. She would've been furious were it not for the strange edge of ice in him. The ice that told her there was more beneath the layers, told her...perhaps he was trying to drive her away.

It was the same ice that was in his eyes even as she'd been screaming at him outside of Palmacosta. She remembered it now, while anger had kept her from noticing it before. His gaze pierced her, and she didn't know why.

She wanted to find out.

"W-well, you should work on it." She griped, giving him a glare for good measure and pretending her cheeks weren't flushed. "Anyway, I...had something else to ask you." She took a deep breath, ignoring the way his smile lit up and his hand started playing with the edge of her robe. "I wanted to know," She mentally wrenched herself away from wanting to slap his hand as it crept to the bare skin of her shoulder. "Why did you pull me away from Kuchinawa?"

He froze instantly, his hand flinching but otherwise staying still. "Care to repeat that one for me hun?" He said, his voice low, having lost the husky undertone.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's there to repeat?" Sheena growled, pulling his hand out of her robe. "It's exactly what I said. Why? Why did you pull me from Kuchinawa? I wanna know."

He chuckled humorlessly. "I seem to recall having this discussion before."

Her growl became louder, and it was she who stepped forward then. "Yeah, and I recall you never answering me with a straightforward response. That's what you always do, Zelos. You never _answer _anything!" She faced him, inches away, trying desperately to see if she couldn't see beyond that frozen shell of his into something more real.

She saw the false smile die, the ice creeping to the rest of his face. "Sheena." He sighed, his eyes closing momentarily before piercing her with a look of their own. "Were you planning on going through with it? Giving yourself up to him?" He asked.

She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that he'd deflected her, but the question itself...so similar to Lloyd's question before, caught her off guard for an instant. "That's...Of course I-"

He growled and glared at her. "Don't lie to me. I've known you long enough that I can tell when you lie."

She huffed and glared back, finding herself on solid ground again. "I wasn't going to!" It would've hurt her pride to do so. After all, she'd told Lloyd the truth. "I _was _okay? But I still had everything under control!" All of her apologies and laments were forgotten in the face of her anger. She just couldn't admit to the idiot that he was right, not when he was pissing her off so much.

He smirked, a mocking undertone to it. "Oh? Tell me, how _exactly _did you have control over a situation like that, hmm?" He didn't have to say more, he'd already mentioned his thoughts on her suicidal attempt.

Sheena stomped her foot in frustration, not even caring where he was taking this argument of theirs. "I was going to fight him! I wasn't gonna just lay down and _let _him kill me if that's what you're thinking!"

His smile grew, mocking laughter underneath his voice. "Oh, on the contrary, I think that's _exactly _what you were doing. Thing is, _sweetheart_, you may have been planning on fighting him, but you weren't expecting to _win_." His eyes narrowed, glaring at her with accusation.

Sheena took a step back, shocked that Zelos of all people had thought to look deeper into her words than Lloyd. Still, something more shook her then the reaffirmation of the red-head's oddly accurate perception. That being that Lloyd was _right._

"You're angry at me." She stated numbly, then blinked and put her focus more on the man before her. "You really are pissed at me aren't you?" She clenched her fists in exasperation. "_Why_?"

The Chosen sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration before stepping to the side and slowly walking past her. "Next time you decide to off yourself, be sure to keep us out of it." He tossed flippantly at her, his footsteps echoing sharply off the alley walls.

Once again Sheena felt like he'd pulled the floor out from beneath her. She was getting sick of him taking her off guard with his deflections. He refused to answer, yet again, and she found herself more surprised that she found it surprising. He always kept his secrets close to his chest, but she was a _ninja _and uncovering hidden secrets was what she did.

That, and he was, in fact, angry. Pissed as all hell at her if she was reading him even a little correctly.

Angry people let their secrets loose more easily then calm, rational people did.

She straightened and stiffened her stance, determined to get to his secrets once and for all.

"What, that's it?" She called out to him, knowing from the sound that he was only a few feet away from her. She heard his footsteps pause, and smiled to herself.

"Were you expecting me to jump you?" He chuckled darkly, and Sheena was glad she was turned away from him so he couldn't see her blush. "Sorry Hunny, believe it or not, I'm not in the mood." His voice was back to that light syrupy sweetness that she hated, and she quickly turned around as she heard him start to walk away again.

"Well, isn't that what you've always done when we're alone lately?" She knew her voice sounded flustered, it was irritating, but she let it slide. She tried not to think of all the times that _had _happened, where Zelos would initiate a frisky encounter the second the two had a moment alone, or even by pulling her away from the group for some reason or other. It was like he had gone out of his way to prove one of her last statements wrong, that they'd not have time to act on their 'deal' during the adventure.

He turned back to face her, his shoes scraping on the cobbles. "Careful Sheena." He warned, his face carefully neutral "Keep that up and I may think you actually want it."

She was fairly confident she had her own mask secure, letting none of her former flush show. "Well, maybe I do. Maybe I'm the one who's in the mood." She challenged.

The red-head started walking to her, her moving aside until she was leaning against the wall, her face set, with him in front of her. A hand rose to her face, playing with a few strands of her hair. "Is that so?" He murmured. "It's rare of you to feel frisky without me riling you up first."

She gave him one of her own arsenal of charming, and deadly, grins. "Think I can convince you to join me?" She asked him false sweetly.

His hand moved to her cheek, a thumb brushing gently against her lips. "With you, it doesn't take much." His voice was low, his eyes dark. Sheena wasn't certain if he was affected or not.

She took a deep breath, and decided to test the waters. The first cast. "Would be a shame to loose such a nice piece of ass, wouldn't it?" She spoke softly, barely above her breath.

He paused momentarily, his hand tucking a stray lock behind her ear as his mouth moved next to it. "If that's what you think," He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "I wont deny it. That would be a shame after all..."

Sheena felt herself begin to subconsciously reach for his coat, the heat he always brought with him fogging her mind. She mentally wrenched herself away, reminding herself of her goal. "S-so," She swallowed, had to focus. "You pulled me away from Kuchinawa 'cause you wanted your fuck buddy to stick around, right?"

He froze, his face still by her ear so she couldn't see his expression, but she could sense the tension in his shoulders. He let out a loud breath, before abruptly punching his fist hard against the wall beside her. "Damn it Sheena!" He pulled away and glared at her, his eyes flashing like winter sunlight. "If that's what you want to believe, then _fine_. Do whatever you please."

He dropped his hand, but she caught his wrist, all subtlety lost with her own anger and frustration growing. "I don't _want _to think that, but that's all you give me to work with! What else am I supposed to assume, Zelos? You keep everything locked up so tightly," She hit the wall as well, her fist stinging with newly acquired scratches. "I'm not a mind reader!"

He growled and looked away, mussing his hair angrily. "Why do you care anyway?" He muttered, face flushed with irritation.

She stomped the ground, her patience with him lost. "Because we were friends once!" She yelled, her own face a light crimson. "Why else would I care?"

His eyes widened momentarily, before he slowly turned to give her another penetrating gaze. "Then our reasons are the same." He said quietly.

Sheena sighed, the tension in her body relaxing as she looked down. "...So that's why." She should have known, they'd been close before. Still, there was something else, she knew. He was still hiding something.

"I'm not a total jerk, y'know, despite what you think." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, the usual pout gracing his lips.

Her eyes shot back up to his, a growl making it's way back into her voice. "Then why do you act like one?" She demanded desperately, outright refusing to acknowledge the idea that she was tearing up. Because she wasn't, especially not over him.

His eyes darkened before he casually flicked a red lock behind his shoulder. "Probably because it's my nature. I mean, that's just the way I am Hunny." He grinned before placing the same hand on his hip. "Can't change what's natural y'know."

She gritted her teeth, looking away again. "...You weren't that way when I first met you." He'd been a pervert, of course, a bit of a playboy, but it hadn't been nearly as bad to her as it was now. Oddly enough, even if his reputation had been the same back then, he'd been polite as could be expected with her.

In fact, Sheena could honestly say the difference seemed to be that he'd...respected her back then. At least respected her body and her standing as an intelligent woman. Now...he didn't do that as much.

It made her heart ache in sadness when she thought about it.

She felt his gloved hand lightly stroke her cheek again, moving her to face him. "People change Sheena. For example," His eyes moved to watch as his hand lowered to her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "back then you weren't nearly this..." He paused, hand moving to rest between her breasts, thankfully not actually fondling either one of them. "Enticing." His eyes gleamed.

She smacked his hand away, thoroughly disgusted as she glared at him. "Ugh! Is being shallow part of your nature too?" She griped.

He leaned against her, his other hand planted beside her head against the wall, effectively trapping her. "No point in going any deeper hun." He mused, the free hand she'd slapped away idly playing with her dark hair.

"Oh?" She tilted her head, her eyes narrowing in warning that if he provoked her any further pain was going to be in his near future. "How so?"

He chuckled, leaning closer. "Think about it for a sec Sheena. Me, falling in love, raising a family, getting married, then before we know it in five years she'll be a widow and the kids'll have the same damn thing to look forward to. And that's if I'm lucky." His eyes became distant as he starred at a spot to her left. "Generally if we care, when the person we care about is hurt it tends to hurt _us_." He was silent for a few moments, and Sheena let that statement sink in, her mind flashing back to her vision of him becoming a full angel.

Then his eyes snapped back to her with the usual goofy mask in place, his grin broad as ever. "And I'm pretty much destined to die for the world, so tell me Sweetheart, how exactly is that fair?" Before she could respond, the chosen leaned even closer, his body heat encompassing hers, his hand lightly gripping her side, squeezing it firmly.

Sheena felt herself flush deeply, her mind slightly derailed as she took in just how close he was, how completely he'd trapped her to the wall, and while it was a position she'd deliberately chosen herself, she couldn't help the natural discomfort at being in such a vulnerable state. She suppressed her urge to escape the position, and tried to ignore the equally powerful urge to goad, even encourage the Chosen in his actions.

"...I thought you said you weren't in the mood." She muttered, ignoring her own heavy breathing, pretending her cheeks weren't tinted red with arousal.

Zelos let out a low rumble from deep in his chest, his thumb stroking her side. "It's your fault y'know." He said, edge to his tone and pitch low with desire. "You started this, you might as well finish it." The hand at her side slid along her stomach, slipping in her robe to the shirt beneath. He moved closer, his breath hot against her lips before he stilled. "...Unless you're not up for it, of course."

The reaction was natural at this point. Him so close to her, covering her with such heat. She couldn't deny her arousal anymore, however she knew she couldn't get fully lost in it, needing to see if she couldn't crack his mask. If she just so happened to let him into her pants as well...

So be it. She kissed him, her intensity catching him by surprise and allowing her to dominate it at first. His lips opened at her coaxing, allowing her to probe his mouth, searching for the secrets on his tongue. He responded in kind, swallowing her voice with an audible moan. His hand slid beneath her shirt, rubbing the soft skin of her stomach. She sighed and softened the kiss, feeling a slight tug and sudden freedom around her hips as her obi fell free, pulled undone by his hand.

She broke the kiss, panting in an attempt to cool herself down. She had a mission after all. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, her blush fading only slightly as she managed to get her mind to stop spinning. She thought back to his words, before he'd started seducing her. His excuse for being shallow. "...it sounds empty, that kind of life." She muttered under her breath.

He sighed, shaking his head hopelessly at her insistence on keeping the conversation going. "And just what were you expecting?" He whispered in response, his body pressing her more firmly against the wall, the hand beneath her shirt moving to her back, running along her spine. "Honesty?" His free hand went back to her hair, petting it softly. "Idealism?" He gave a dark chuckle, his warm breath ghosting along her neck. "_Justice?_" The word was filled with more sarcasm then the others, and he faced her, smirking, the cold in his eyes once again.

Sheena blinked, shifting uncomfortably against the brick wall. What was he getting at?

His smirk then fell, the pressure he had on her body lifting as he leaned away. "If that's the case, you should just make your move on Lloyd while you can, he's not gonna be available forever." He stated, his voice hard and flat.

Sheena sputtered in surprised, backing into the solid mortar behind her. "Wh-what?" She blushed a deep crimson, further betraying her feelings.

Zelos' smirk then returned, and she felt a shock of warmth shoot up her spine as he moved the hand in her robe back across her stomach and down to her sex, fingers curling against her slit through the soft fabric of her undergarments. "But until you get around to doing that, let's just enjoy these little 'empty' moments between us, shall we?" he leaned in, fingers sliding along her entrance causing her to fist her hands tightly to his jacket.

Sheena's breath came out heavy, her blush creeping down from her face, her entire body becoming hot with desire and need. She closed her eyes, trying to wrench her mind back on task, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Zelos' was there first, capturing her words with his lips before they could escape. She moaned instead, a plan spurned on by her passion being formed in her mind. She quickly worked to undo the clasps in his coat, her hands reaching underneath his black shirt after she was done, bare fingers leaving cool trails along his abs, his skin jumping underneath her touch.

His breath hitched against her mouth, then growled, the gloved hand against her covered sex moving the fabric aside so he could rub at her entrance unimpeded. She felt her moan vibrate against his lips, her nails scratching against his sides as she gave a reactionary start to the feel of invasion inside her entrance. He probed her carefully, the felt of his gloves quickly becoming soaked as the familiar heat overcame her senses.

He broke the kiss, not pausing as his finger slowly began the task of thrusting into her quivering sex. He watched her, the shadow in his eyes looking hungrier by the second, even punctuated by a small swipe of his tongue along his lips...but it was the darker shadow she was interested in, the one hiding his secret.

She swore she'd uncover it this time, but to do that, she needed him to lose a little more of his cool. She let go of a loud gasp, the noises coming far too easily to her thanks to the quickening of the Chosen's probing finger, much to her chagrin. She didn't bother to suppress them though, he'd always seemed to like her noises. She lightly grazed her nails along his toned abdomen, making it shiver, he'd always seemed to like _that _too.

Zelos closed his eyes and moaned, a deep rumble in his throat, his finger slowing briefly, causing her to whimper "Mmm, enjoying yourself?" He asked lightly, eyes slowly opening to look at her again, amusement flickering within.

Sheena answered him with a glare, her legs tense with his infuriating teasing. Even when _she _was the scheming one, he always seemed to hold the cards. It was so frustrating!

His smirk grew and Sheena's eyes widened briefly as she felt another of his fingers slide inside her. He curled them, making her moan loudly and claw at him more desperately as he inevitably hit a certain spot inside her.

"There we go..." He muttered, his voice dark and husky. She felt his forehead rest against her, she didn't even remember closing her eyes this time. "That's the spot, that's where you like it." She could feel his warm breath against her face, and he curled his fingers again, causing her to gasp and jump. "Right, there."

He increased the pace of his hand, thrusting inside of her sex and curling against her sweet spot until she was moaning and writhing with need. Her mind kept repeating that _she _was supposed to get _him _to lose control, but the heat was currently too damn good to resist, so she told the voice to shove it and wait until after she came to go ahead with her plan.

She felt his breath become heavier against her, likely due to his becoming aroused by watching her get off, and she reached shaking hands into the rim of his pants, hesitating at the edge.

He chuckled. "My ass is yours for the taking gorgeous." And like the ass he was he punctuated the remark with yet another curling of his fingers. After the inevitable squirming Sheena glared at him and gave him a good pinch for his sass, causing him to yelp and pause briefly in his ministrations.

The look he gave her was part shocked, part amused, and all challenging, the dark shadow of his eyes receding briefly before returning full fold as he, if possible, leaned further against her, so they were literally chest against chest. "Oh, now you're gonna get it." He growled, still smirking, the hand not deep in her soaked sex grabbing the back of her head once again, tangling in her dark tresses as he guided her into a rough kiss, almost feral with the amount of passion and dominance he put into it. Sheena was so aroused she only gave a halfhearted attempt to fight him, and she sank into it with an almost tangible relief.

However her relief quickly shifted into a hot spike of bliss as his clever hand shifted to allow his thumb to brush and rub against her sensitive clit, his fingers curling and thrusting with a renewed vigor that had her quickly approaching her finish with every moment he touched the throbbing nub. She could feel her breath become more rapid, her heart pounding in her chest, her body writhing, bucking against his hand as she begged, whimpered for release.

Her cries were swallowed by his lips, captured on his tongue. He refused to let a single one escape, all of her noises, his, then he bit her bottom lip, letting a small whine of her's go, marking his territory.

He broke the kiss, pressing her chin against his shoulder with his free hand as his breath ghosted against her ear. "Come for me Sheena," He whispered, his hand increasing it's pace, his thumb swirling against her clit. "let it out."

She couldn't disobey, she'd already been as close to the edge as possible, and her cries went out into the night as the heat overcame her and she released onto his hand, the hot fluid soaking into his glove; not that he'd ever complained about the small inconvenience before.

He chuckled lightly as he allowed her to recover, slowly pulling his hand from her sex, the free one moving down to rub soothing circles along her back. "There, was that so hard?" Man never could shut up. "Nice little hollow connection for ya. No drama, no ties, no relationship needed." He kept talking casually as he wiped his hand along the wall, though the gloves would need a more thorough washing to clean them up.

Sheena was still out of it, so the words didn't register for a few moments. When they did however, what little fog lingered in her head abruptly dissipated in the wake of her irritation. He was such a jerk! However, her mission kept her from smacking him, and she had to resist making a smirk of her own at the idea in her head.

Instead she let her irritation back in and scowled. "You really don't know when to stop talking." She growled. "Ever."

Zelos smirked before moving to kiss her neck, breath sending goosebumps along her skin. "You know you love it." He declared, his hands working to release her from her robe, kissing and nipping where the flesh was uncovered.

Sheena moved to let him undress her, her responding growl only partially sincere. It was time for the next part of her plan, the second cast. After becoming free of her robe she leaned back, shifting her thigh so it slid between his legs, having to suppress a low moan at the feeling of just how _ready _he was. Zelos himself shuddered visibly, and instinctively rocked his hips against her, his grip on her skin tightening as his breath audibly hitched.

"Gah! Oh fuck Sheena..." He panted, his feverish kisses moving from her neck to her shoulder, his arms crossing behind her back to pull her flush against him. Sheena responded by sliding her arms around his lower back in turn, and she paused, hesitating.

She took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable, and after slowly inching her hands up his spine, she quickly drew them down again, raking her nails along his sensitive flesh.

His reaction was instantaneous, every part of Zelos froze, even his breath, before trembling violently with the force of the loud groan that escaped him. "Goddess..." He hissed, before his hand tangled into her hair again, directing her face for another rough, possessive kiss. She didn't know quite _why _he was so dominant tonight, though it might've had something to do with his anger from before. But Sheena was fairly certain that that'd been drained out of him already, so what...?

But that was what she was determined to find out, and she gave all her attention to the kiss he was giving her, tongues fighting for dominance that she gave to him after only a token effort, even she wasn't dumb enough to keep fighting when he was _clearly _determined to be in control. No, tonight, she'd let him do what he wanted, and she'd find out what was in his head while he was sufficiently distracted.

Though, speaking of distracted, she'd been so caught up in his kiss that she hadn't noticed until her back felt a totally different kind of resistance against it, she was now on the ground instead of against the wall. The rounded cobbles were only a slight annoyance, thankfully having been worn smooth to the point of being nearly flat due to traffic, though, how an alleyway gained enough traffic to wear at them was anyone's guess.

Her distraction caused her to almost miss it when the Chosen's hand reached down to grab at the waistband of her pants, tugging to free her of it. She quickly complied, lifting her hips so it rolled neatly over her thighs and down her calves before coming off and being discarded completely.

With her laid so bare before him, only her white shirt and worn undergarments on her, Zelos paused, his dark eyes glazed with lust as they looked over her person, something that'd been a source of debate between them for a while. She'd always felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, especially when it was like _that, _but she ignored it this time. No, this time she focused on what she could see beneath the lust, because she was certain there was more then just that fueling his actions tonight. And she did see _something _else, something darkening the azure depths beyond the surface, but she couldn't identify what.

It was frustrating, but she was determined to keep trying, so she leaned up to tug on his coat, irritated that she was the only one stripping at this point. "Hey, quit starring jackass." She grumbled, shocking him out of his haze. "You need to be undressed yourself if we're gonna get to it." She glared, she really didn't like it when he openly ogled her.

He only looked at her blankly for a second before smirking wryly. "Heh, whatever the lady wants..." He stated flippantly before working his pink jacket off his shoulders, the black shirt quickly following suit. He crawled atop her after that, resting his weight on his hands and leaning over her prone form, his long hair falling to curtain around her face. "Someone's quite frisky tonight." He murmured, smirk softening and his eyes becoming lidded.

Sheena's own eyes lidded in response, a hand idly lifting to lightly run along his side, causing him to quiver. He really was quite sensitive, she'd discovered. "Oh, like you're one to talk. You're being pretty damn dominant Zelos, it's out of character for you." Her eyes narrowed. "And you still haven't said why you're so mad at me." Though she guessed it had to do with what happened at the gate, but he'd acted so...blase about it after the fact.

He chuckled and leaned closer, brushing her nose with his. "Now, who said I was mad hunny?" He closed his eyes, their foreheads lightly touching. "You're the one who keeps bringing it up y'know, it's almost enough to make me think you really _don't _want this." Oh yeah, that was frustration in his voice, and as his eyes opened up and his head leaned back she could see the bitter twinge in his smirk. "You really need to make up your mind Sweetheart."

Did he honestly forget their little shouting match earlier? They didn't get into those often, or more accurately, during their fights it was usually _her _doing the shouting, not him, and the fact that he'd been angry enough to raise his voice told her a lot. Also, he was getting angry _now_, but that could be more due to sexual frustration really. Still, she could tell he was off his game, but his patience was obviously wearing low so she didn't bring it up.

Instead she responded to his silent challenge, growling at the hated pet name of 'hunny' she chose to give him a little payback by way of raking her hand along his shoulder blade.

Again, his reaction was instant, giving out a loud grunt, his eyes becoming dilated from the shock of sensation all throughout his body. He shuddered and let out a long breath, his eyes closing tightly. "Fuck." He moaned, his head tilting downward to rest again against hers. "Every Goddess damned time you do that..." His breathing was broken, his skin flushed in excitement.

Sheena allowed herself a smirk, her own skin flushing in response to his heat, recovering from her earlier release. "I think my mind's made up, thank you very much." She stated, cheekily.

Talk about a role reversal.

He gave a shaky grin in response, a hand moving to pet at her hair once again. "Smart ass, that's my job." He griped, before pouncing and giving her another rough and needy kiss. She responded in kind, both hands moving down his back, causing his kiss to become more desperate, more hungry, using the arm at her hair to brace him as his other hand moved to quickly free himself from his rather constricting pants.

He broke the kiss, panting heavily, his body shifting so he rested between her legs, his pulsing member right at the edge of her covered entrance. He leaned down next to her ear. "You want this?" He asked, his voice quivering, whispered words sending goosebumps over her skin.

Sheena swallowed, her skin tingling all over. It was becoming increasingly harder to stay focused. He always knew just what to say to rouse her, in every sense. However, she was the seducer this time, not him, no matter how determined he was to be. It was her game they were playing.

And she was the one with all the moves.

She answered him, not with words, but with action. In one sharp motion, like a cat, she pounced upon his tender neck, giving it a good, hard, _bite _not unlike the ones he was always giving her, though perhaps a bit harder. She _was _more aggressive by nature then him, no matter how pissed he got.

He got the message rather quickly. "Oh fuck me." He moaned, and not wasting any time he pulled her undergarment to the side, positioned himself, and _thrust _as hard as he could inside her.

Both cried out at the sensation. Sheena had to take several deep breaths just to regain coherent thought, and she didn't get much time to recover before the Chosen slowly pulled himself out and thrust again, hard as before.

He repeated the action again, keeping his pace, causing her to give little cries with each thrust, and low moans as he pulled out. Sheena clung to him, just barely keeping her sense as she clawed his at his back, only to cause him to thrust even harder as she did. Her breathing came out heavy, as difficult as it _was _to breath at all with him jolting her like he was. She ground her hips against his, her insides clinging to him tightly as he withdrew, causing him to hiss.

"Ennng, oh fuck Sheena." he gasped, increasing the tempo in his thrusting, his eyes closed shut, clearly lost in the feeling of being buried inside her. "Fuck...you just...You're..Mmmmhh!" Clearly he couldn't even string a coherent sentence together, and he increased his pace, one arm reaching behind to grasp at her leg, lifting and spreading it so he could pierce her even deeper inside. She began to gasp, her peak coming upon her far more rapidly then she'd expected it to.

It was now or never, any control he had was purely instinctual Time to strike with her plan...

She leaned forward, fingers tangling in his hair, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "Zelos..." She whispered, voice wavering, he letting another deep moan out in response. "What am I to you?"

He didn't even think. "Everything." He gasped out, stealing her mouth in another passionate kiss, his groans and frantic thrusts taking all the last vestiges of coherency away from her. In the back of her mind, a thousand questions arose, all muddled by her overwhelming confusion. The confusion soon gave way to lust however, and with a few short thrusts the questions were forgotten in favor of giving in to the all encompassing heat.

He thrust faster, harder, with her grinding back as their hips met. She could feel her peak rising, and with it, her voice, crying out against the seal that was his lips.

With a last, sharp, nip he broke the kiss, letting her voice free to cry out as he hit a particular spot inside her. He grinned, and moved so he was nipping at her neck, the hand not holding her leg moving her shirt collar aside, firmly grasping at the soft mound of flesh beneath.

"J-Jizou!" Now she was the one loosing all ability to speak rationally, and she swore if that _idiot _didn't stop laughing soon she was going to make him a eunique.

Lucky for him, the feeling of his gloved hand on her breast felt like heaven, and with a few hard thrusts and a twist of her peak, she _came _harder then she'd ever come before.

Of course, after a bit of coaxing along his back with some grinding, her finish wasn't _near _to the intensity of his. He snarled, and bit at her neck, his voice coming through signaling that he'd just barely managed to keep from screaming. Sheena could feel his member pulse inside her, a warmth filling her like no other.

She rode the haze for a bit, letting her mind wander while waiting for him to recover from the intense experience as well. Perhaps she'd let him cuddle this time, they weren't needed anywhere for a while yet.

Then it hit her.

_'what am I to you?' 'Everything.'_

Oh goddess, he didn't just say what she remembered him saying, did he? A callous pervert like him, he couldn't possibly...

She felt him withdraw, causing her to shudder, then he moved away.

It jerked her out of her inner musings, and she braced herself on her arms, looking at the Chosen in bewilderment, not knowing how to react to him at this point.

He started gathering his things, quickly redressing and straightening himself up, not looking at her. For some reason, it caused a lump to form in her throat, though she tried to ignore it, it and the anxiety forming in her chest. Why? Why was she feeling these things for him all of a sudden? Again? Why was it that just one word, one little word spoken in the haze of passion was all it took to break through the defenses she'd put up in order to deal with the infuriating, selfish man before her?

"Zelos..." She called out to him, a hand lifting uncertainly, unsure as to whether she should stop him and ask, or if she should just write the whole thing off as him playing with her as usual.

He stopped and closed his eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw the flickering s of a grimace across his face, but it was smoothed immediately, leaving her to question if it'd really be there at all. "Thing about hollow connections, Sheena." He said, his voice low, soft. "If one of them suddenly decides to go and disappear, it won't matter. It won't kill the one left behind."

Sheena blinked in confusion, unsure what he was getting at. She sat up, a hand repositioning her shirt to recover her chest. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

He turned his face to her slightly, his eyes still not meeting hers, his hand finished doing up the clasps of his jacket. "Nothing." He smirked, leered more like, though the edge in his eyes was back. "Next time you feel frisky like that babe, don't hesitate to look me up. Hottest time we've had yet." And without waiting for her to answer, he started walking away, flicking his hair behind him casually, not even looking back to her fuming self.

And she was fuming, OH she was fuming. That idiot, that stupid, selfish, perverted, callous IDIOT. Of all the damn things, she couldn't _believe _she'd started to feel something for him. She knew he was a womanizer, she _knew_! Fooling girls into feeling things for him was what he _did_! To think, that she would fall for such an obvious ploy when she should've known better was just-

He didn't look at her.

Her eyes widened as the realization struck her. And she shook a little as the thoughts and implications started to come up, though she tried hard to deny them. No, no, it couldn't have meant anything, he couldn't have been sincere back with what he said, and he certainly hadn't been _ashamed _while he was being a pervert. That just...wasn't how he worked. Was it?

_'generally, when we care, if the person we care about is hurt it tends to hurt _us_'_

Sheena focused on breathing as she got up and shakily started to put her clothes back together. She couldn't handle this right now, the man that was Zelos Wilder had been nothing but an annoying enigma for as long as she'd known him. More so an annoying distraction, consistent as he was with his insulting tendencies. For the man to actually _care _sincerely about her, or about things like the consequence of his fate on his lover's well being...

_...or to be hurt if she were to ever disappear..._

It was unthinkable. Unfathomable. It wasn't who Zelos was, never had been. Even when they'd been friends he'd always maintained a level of detachment from everything and everybody, carefree in all he'd done. So, maybe that carefree attitude was to keep him from feeling the pain of loss? She could understand that, she did the same thing with her proud attitude and determined demeanor. Maybe his detachment was to keep others from feeling the pain when his inevitable fate came upon him? Also understandable.

...but was it necessary?

Sheena groaned and rubbed her temple, the beginnings of a headache forming. This was way too much to think about so late in the night. Zelos was who he always was, and if there was just a bit more under the surface then she'd expected, well, looking at Colette, and the way she tended to cover everything up with a smile, it was just obvious that he'd be hiding a few things with his cheery grin and perverted ways himself.

…

But how much was he hiding? How much pain...

Sheena growled and angrily snatched at her pink obi, tying it up with a frustrated vengeance. No. She was done. She wasn't going to think about this anymore. Zelos was _using _her for sex. End of story. That was, and would always remain, the same. No matter how much pain he hid or how much the false cheer of his was an act the fact remained that he didn't care about her. She was his distraction, just as he was hers. That was as far as it went, and caring for him, or even trying to help him...

It would wound her in the end.

Sheena sighed and crossed her arms around her stomach, at a loss for what to do. She yearned for Corrine's advice, for someone to talk to about all these confusing thoughts roaming around in her mind. She just wished she knew what the right thing to do was in a situation like this.

She wouldn't know for a good while yet. All she could do was try to follow her heart.

No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that's it. ('Cune's hiding behind some barricades) Umm...again, I'm sorry if things seemed a bit...out of character. I wanted to, well...unfetter a few things..though I must say I really, <em>really <em>like their argument. Good amount of emotion there, I still get chills when I read that, and I'm never effected by my shit. Also, I'd gone to a con recently, though it's not very noticible here, I'm trying to put more focus on concreat detail, and went to a panel where they taught that very same thing! I really wanna get better at my writing, better at describing things and what not. so any advice is appreciated. Mmkay?**

**That said, my...issues with this chapter aside...HEY EVERYONE! MORE SHEELOS HAS BEEN POSTED! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE WE'VE GOTTEN ONE? EH? EH? YOUR WELCOME! Seriously, we need more sheelos in our lives.**

**Forgive me the pottymouth, 'cune's posting this up at past midnight. Because I've been putting it off too damn long. That's no excuse for Zelos' mouth however, but I'm taking artistic liberties and kinda sorta twisting this guy around for my own devices. We don't have enough angsty!Zelos in the sheelos fandom. I like Angsty!Zelos. Maybe a bit too much...**

**Review for Aunty 'Cune~**


End file.
